chut c'est un secret
by An author alone in the dark
Summary: Naruto porte un masque, mais un sourire ne cache-t-il pas les plus profondes douleurs ? Malheureusement lorsque le masque se brise les autres découvre qu’une si profonde souffrance n’est pas sans conséquences désastreuses et douloureuses à découvrir.
1. Retrouvailles ou séparation ?

Le créateur de ce fantastique monde est personnage est fantastique mais an author alone in the dark n'est pas lui.

Résumé : Naruto porte un masque, mais un sourire ne cache-t-il pas les plus profondes douleurs ? Malheureusement lorsque le masque se brise les autres découvre qu'une si profonde souffrance n'est pas sans conséquences désastreuses et douloureuses à entendre et à découvrir.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Des retrouvailles ou une séparation encore plus profonde et définitive ?

Quatre ans, quatre ans depuis le départ de Sasuke.

Il avait suivit les enseignements de Orochimaru pendant quatre longues années mais maintenant c'était fini. Le jeune Uchiwa avait battu son « maître ».

Mais qui était donc cet homme contre qui se battait Sasuke en ce moment ?

Il était puissant plus puissant que Sasuke qui pourtant avait réussit à battre l'un des trois ninjas légendaire et Itachi.

Sasuke était vraiment en mauvaise posture.

Puis, brusquement, tout bascula : le jeune Uchiwa se prit un grand coup de poing dans le visage de la part de Naruto :

«Je t'ai enfin retrouvé Sasuke ! Mais bon apparemment tu as des soucis, c'est super je vais pouvoir t'aider !!! Au fait ce n'est que justice si je t'ai frappé c'est la réponse à toutes les inquiétudes que tu nous as causées. Bon et maintenant au combat !!

Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Naruto

Plus que tu sembles le croire Sasuke

…. »

L'Uchiwa était vraiment soulagé par l'arrivé de son camarade aux cheveux blonds : son chakra était pratiquement épuisé et son adversaire l'avait salement amoché.

Naruto commença à se battre avec le mystérieux adversaire de Sasuke.

Son style de combat avait beaucoup changé en quatre ans : l'ange aux yeux turquoise s'était imprégné des différents styles des gens qu'il avait rencontrés. Tout cela l'avait amené à créer une manière de combattre surprenante mais très efficace. Mais trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé son camarade il fit une erreur. Après un puissant rasengan il pensait avoir vaincu le ninja inconnu mais celui-ci était seulement affaiblit.

Alors que le jeune Uzumaki s'apprêtait à rejoindre son coéquipier son adversaire en profita pour attaquer et mordre Naruto à la nuque.

Le combat repris mais il n'était plus à l'avantage du blondinet : le ninja inconnu l'avait empoisonné. Il avait des problèmes avec son chakra. Le combat reprit de plus en plus violent mais Naruto était en difficulté il se faisait blesser. Il était déconcentré. Pourtant il réussissait tout de même à toucher son étrange adversaire. Puis après un coup qui les projeta mutuellement à terre le combat cessa.

Le ninja étranger s'approcha du blond, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et s'enfuit. L'ange aux profonds yeux bleus resta figé un instant puis se précipita au chevet du jeune Uchiwa.

Il le regarda et lui dit ces quelques mots : « veux-tu retourner a Konoha ? ». Le brun acquiesça. Naruto prit alors son ancien coéquipier dans ses bras et rejoignis le village caché de la feuille.

Il amena directement son ami à l'hôpital. Là-bas il apprit que Sasuke devrait guérir tout seul : un chakra normal n'aurait pas la puissance de guérir ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses blessures. L'Uzumaki emmena le brun à son appartement.

L'Uchiwa était mal mais son état était stationnaire. Naruto prit soin de son ami. Il ne quitta son chevet que pour aller voir la cinquième Hokage. Il ne dormait plus. On voyait le blond prendre le bras de son ancien coéquipier et il ne bougeait plus, pendant des heures.

La cinquième fit placer des anbus en surveillance constante devant sa porte : elle avait peur pour sa sécurité. Le visage de Naruto habituellement bronzé devenait progressivement aussi pâle que celui de son patient. Le blond ne mangeait plus.

Mais au bout d'une semaine et demie l'Uchiwa se réveilla. Un sourire soulagé se peignit sur les traits du blondinet qui après ce dernier effort s'écroula dans les bras de Sasuke.

Inquiet le ninja aux sharingans posa sa main sur le front de son ange : il était brûlant. Doucement Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et l'allongea à sa place. Surpris il constata que ses blessures étaient guéries. En sortant de l'appartement du blond il fit signe aux deux anbus en faction et leur demanda de l'amener au cinquième Hokage. Dès qu'il l'a vit il ne dit que ces quelques mots :

« Naruto va mal, il a besoin de vous ».

Tsunade interloquée par les paroles de l'ancien renégat de Konoha ne put que suivre celui-ci jusqu'à l'appartement de l'ange blond du village caché de la feuille. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et eurent la surprise de le voir debout. Il tremblait de fièvre. Mais à partir du moment où Sasuke fut présent il se calma et juste avant de s'effondrer il dit :

« Dites à Sakura que j'ai réussit, j'ai tenu ma promesse ».

Quand la cinquième vit l'état de Naruto elle fut surprise :

« Pourquoi le Démon Renard ne l'a-t-il pas encore soigné ?

-On va tout de suite le savoir »

Fit le brun en enclenchant ses sharingans. Sasuke se retrouva précipité dans l'antre du renard.

« Kyuubi qu'attends-tu pour soigner ton hôte ?

- Sache, idiot d'Uchiwa, que je ne peux pas.

- Tu mens ! Tu l'as toujours guéris de tout jusqu'à maintenant pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

- Il devra guérir tout seul. Moi, je ne peux pas l'aider, tout comme ta copine à la grosse poitrine.

- Tsunade ? C'est une grande ninja-médicale elle l'aidera………

- Idiot personne ne peut l'aider. Regarde ! »

Le renard se déplaça et Sasuke vit derrière lui un Naruto enfant, recroquevillé sur lui-même en train de pleurer.

« Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

- Oui…. A ce moment aussi tu ne l'as pas soigné

- Je ne pouvais pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il voulait mourir ! »

La sentence était tombée, le brun comprenait enfin. Il laissa ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Et il se souvint de ce jour, le fameux jour qui avait tant marqué sa mémoire. Ce jour où il l'avait rencontré. Le jour où il l'avait découvert :

Sasuke Uchiwa était seul, comme toujours. Il avançait sans but précis lorsqu'il arriva dans une clairière. Un arbre, immense, étendait sa ramure et protégeait du soleil un enfant qui dormait. Sasuke s'approcha, sans bruit comme on le lui avait appris a l'académie, il grimpa dans l'arbre et s'allongea au dessus du dormeur.

Le jeune Uchiwa dévisagea ce petit ange blond un long moment. Puis en apercevant les trois cicatrices, ressemblant à des moustaches, sur les joues du petit garçon il le reconnut : c'était Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke le connaissait, c'était un cancre, un élève indiscipliné qui ne faisait que des bêtises : un jour il était arrivé avec un bras cassé et de gros hématomes. D'après lui il s'était fait mal en tombant du visage du Quatrième Hokage qu'il était en train d'escalader. C'était un enfant solitaire et renfermé. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche : encore une de ses bizarreries.

Brusquement un bruit ramena Sasuke au présent. Il chercha un instant puis il comprit que ce son venait de Naruto. A sa grande surprise il vit que celui-ci était en train de pleurer dans son sommeil, secoué de longs sanglots silencieux. Sasuke ne comprenait pas : pourquoi Naruto pleurait, lui qui malgré son étrange attitude paraissait toujours heureux ?

Un craquement, puis des bruits de voix se firent entendre. Le petit blond se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui avec des airs de bête traquée. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Des enfants de 13 ou 14 ans (soit 6 ans de plus que Naruto et lui-même) entrèrent dans la clairière. Ils rigolaient. Puis en voyant Naruto leurs sourires se muèrent en grimaces de haine. Ils l'invectivèrent violement :

« Pars d'ici monstre…

On ne veut pas de toi à Konoha…

Démon »

L'enfant se replia sur lui-même, une tristesse immense au fond des deux lacs qu'étaient ses yeux. Ce geste de repli ne fit qu'attiser la colère des enfants qui prirent des pierres dans leurs mains.

Sasuke les regarda faire horrifié. Ils lancèrent des pierres sur l'enfant qui ne réagissait pas. Naruto se laissait frapper par les projectiles des enfants, il n'essayait même pas de les éviter. Mais à chaque impact son corps se raidissait sous l'effet de la douleur. Sasuke ne pouvait assister à ce spectacle et il voulut descendre de la branche où il était. Se faisant il fit du bruit, Naruto releva la tête, le vit et ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement le mot NON.

C'est alors qu'une pierre le toucha à la tempe. Naruto s'écroula tel un pantin duquel on aurait coupé les fils. Les enfants satisfaits s'en allèrent sans un regard pour Naruto qui ne bougeait plus.

Sasuke descendit enfin de son perchoir et secoua l'ange blond tout en lui demandant de se réveiller, mais celui-ci restait inerte dans les bras du jeune Uchiwa qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il prit donc l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il déposa Naruto sur son lit et entreprit de le déshabiller. Son visage prit progressivement une teinte verte. Le corps de l'enfant était couvert de blessures. Et pas seulement celles que l'on peut se faire durant un entraînement. Il portait, sur son corps, des marques de pierres, de coups de pieds et de poings. Il était littéralement couvert de bleus. Sasuke ne savait rien de la médecine mais son sensei, Iruka, saurait certainement soigner le pauvre petit blond.

Sasuke cependant ne pouvait laisser seul l'enfant. Il utilisa donc pour la première fois de sa vie la technique d'illusion. Il envoya son double à la recherche d'Iruka et lorsqu'il eût trouvé le professeur de l'académie il le ramena jusqu'à l'appartement Uchiwa :

« Que signifie cette convocation Sasuke ? »

Puis son regard se porta sur celui dont il était le tuteur et son visage prit une expression d'horreur :

« Sensei, j'ai trouvé Naruto comme ceci, Il s'est fait assommer par une pierre, pouvez-vous l'aider ?

- Je vais voir Sasuke. »

L'enseignant posa ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de sa pupille, au niveau des tempes. Celui-ci ce mit à bouger dans tout les sens : il délirait. L'Uchiwa posa sa main froide sur le front brûlant de fièvre du petit blondinet. Cela eu pour effet de le calmer immédiatement.

« Sasuke peux-tu t'occuper de lui ce week-end ? Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir le temps qu'il guérisse.

- Mais cela va prendre des semaines…

- Ne t'inquiète pas il a une bonne constitution, il sera guérit dans deux jours. »

Voilà ce qu'avait dit Iruka avant de partir. Et c'était vrai à la fin du week-end il était en pleine forme. Mais ces deux journées ne furent pas de tout repos. Mais à force de soin l'Uchiwa tira Naruto de sa maladie et de ses blessures. Le dimanche au soir Sasuke avait pris le blond dans es bras et l'avait ramené à son appartement. En agissant ainsi le brun pensait que son petit malade aux yeux bleus ne saurait jamais qui l'avait aidé durant ces deux jours.

La souvenir s'estompa et Sasuke revint dans la caverne de Kyuubi.

« Je vois que tu te souviens.

- Oui

- Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour l'aider.

- …

- Tu dois l'aider, t'occuper de lui comme ce jour là.

- Mais …

- Tu dois le faire, moi je ne peux pas le soigner, personne d'autre que toi ne le peut.

- Les médecins…

- Tu es complètement abruti Uchiwa ? Il a été empoisonné pendant son combat. Le soigner avec du chakra provoquera sa mort. Je ne le soigne pas toujours tu sais, il a une santé de fer mais il a besoin que tu le soutiennes comme il y a douze ans. Il n'oserait jamais te le demander, mais il a besoin de toi. Il passe son temps à aider les autres sans rien demander en retour mais…

- Il a aussi besoin d'être sauvé de tant en tant…

- C'est ça ! Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi imbécile que je le pensais. Presque tout le monde l'oublie mais Naruto n'est pas à l'abri avec moi dans son corps. Au contraire il est de vous tous le plus en danger.

- J'ai compris.

- C'est bien, alors maintenant, DEHORS ! »

Sasuke retourna dans son propre corps. L'échange n'avait pas duré plus de quelques minutes.

« Personne ne doit essayer de guérir Naruto grâce à du chakra.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela le tuerait, il s'est fait empoisonner durant son combat. Le venin qu'on lui a injecté est d'un type très spécial : il agit seulement sur les chakras ayant un but curatif. Il ne l'empêche pas de mêler le chakra du démon renard au sien pour une attaque, par exemple, mais si on veut le soigner avec un ninjutsu médical cela provoquerait une telle réaction dans son organisme que cela le tuerait.

- Quel idiot celui-là ! Il aurait pu me le dire. A force de s'occuper des autres il se met en danger lui-même !

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Cet idiot n'a pas pris un seul jour de repos depuis ton retour. D'ailleurs tu es réhabilité dans le village grâce à ses soins. Pendant ta convalescence il est venu me voir. Tu n'as pas renié le village tu ne faisais qu'accomplir une mission ultra secrète que t'avais confié le troisième Hokage. Tu as accomplit ses dernières volontés. Compris ?

- Oui

- Bon, le renard a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas le soigner avec du chakra mais rien n'empêche de vérifier l'ampleur de ses blessures. »

Tsunade posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Naruto. Puis brusquement elle cessa son examen et arracha la veste du blond puis lui releva une partie de son t-shirt. Bizarrement Sasuke remarqua que son ami ne portait pas d'orange. Il portait du noir, tous ses vêtements étaient noirs. Tsunade se tourna vers lui elle fulminait :

« Il n'a pas osé faire ça …

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Regarde. Tu vois cette blessure en forme de d'étoile ? Elle a été causée par une technique de la foudre.

- Oui et alors ?

- Dans son rapport Naruto n'a pas dit que son adversaire avait utilisé se genre de technique. Et tu vois l'hématome qu'il a à la joue ?

- Oui…

- Vu ton air je pense que tu as copris. Naruto ne s'est pas pris de coup de poing au visage. Personne n'aurait pu s'approcher d'assez près pour le toucher de cette façon… pourtant il a cette blessure.

- Naruto m'a donné un coup de poing quand il m'a retrouvé, à cet endroit même.

- Quel idiot ! Il a osé ! Naruto, même sans le démon renard, à de grandes réserves de chakra. En plus de ne pas manger et « d'oublier » de dormir la nuit…

- Il a fait ça durant toute ma convalescence ?

- Oui pendant deux semaines, sans le soutient de Kyuubi. Mais…

- Il a fait plus n'est-ce pas.

- Oui. Je lui avais dit qu'aucun chakra n'aurait assez de puissance pour te soigner. Il a donc prit tes blessures sur lui-même pour que tu guérisses plus vite.

- Quelle idée ! Il aurait dû me laisser comme j'étais ! »

« Je n'allais pas te laisser dans cet état. J'ai promis de te ramener, mais pour que tu sois vraiment présent il faut que tu sois conscient et en bonne santé. »

C'était précisément ce moment que Naruto avait choisit pour se réveiller :

« A quoi cela sert si tu n'es plus là pour le voir ?

- J'aurais la satisfaction d'avoir tenu toutes mes promesses avant de mourir…

- Tu ne vas pas mourir Naruto.

- Tsunade ne cherche pas à me tromper, je sais dans quel état je suis. Il y a peu de chance pour que je m'en sorte.

- Mais tu vas résister tu as l'esprit chevillé au corps. Ton corps est naturellement aussi en forme qu'il peut l'être.

- Grâce à Kyuubi…

- Idiot. Depuis quand te montre tu aussi défaitiste Naruto ? Quand as-tu cessé de croire ?

- Sasuke…Tu vas bien, j'en suis heureux. »

Et là il fit un grand sourire à son ami puis il retourne dans les bras de Morphée. Le brun n'en revenait pas.

« Il trouve encore la force de sourire alors qu'il est dans cet état...

- Tu sais Sasuke cela n'a pas toujours été comme cela.

- Ah bon ? Je le retrouve pourtant identique. Ces quatre ans n'ont rien modifié en lui.

- Tu te trompes Sasuke, il a changé bien plus que tu ne le pense.

- Racontez-moi les quatre dernières années.

- Comme tu le sais sûrement après que tu es parti il a voulut devenir plus fort pour te ramener et accomplir sa promesse. Pendant deux ans il est parti avec Jiraya. Il est revenu plus fort mais il restait le même. Toujours à sourire et à fanfaronner. Mais petit à petit on sentait le changement. Bien sûr il souriait toujours autant mais… On sentait que ce sourire était moins vrai, cela devenait un masque qu'il portait. Il devenait plus froid, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Puis un jour il a cessé de porter de l'orange. Il ne mettait que de des vêtements noirs. Il ne parlait plus de devenir hokage à ma place.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Pourtant il aurait pu y prétendre. Seulement… Il ne voulait plus passer d'examens. Comme tu le vois il est toujours guenin portant il est devenu fort, très puissant même. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il accomplissait ses missions sans mot dire quelque soit leur rang. Il s'entraînait seul dans un lieu inconnu de tous. Puis un jour il est revenu et a dit qu'il allait tenir toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites. Il à commencé avec Neji. Il l'a libéré du seau des Hyuuga.

- Il a réussit à faire cela ?

- Oui. Mais il n'était pas heureux. Il avait accomplit toutes ses promesses sauf deux…

- Lesquelles ?

- Détruire l'Akatsuki, ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est venu me voir et m'a demandé une semaine de congés. C'était assez rare pour que je lui accorde. Puis une semaine plus tard jour pour jour il est revenu avec les corps de tout les membres de l'Akatsuki…

- Sauf mon frère. Pourquoi ? Il aurait pu le battre ?

- Il a dit qu'il voulait te laisser accomplir ta vengeance avant de tenir la promesse qu'il à fait à Sakura, c'est-à-dire te ramener.

- C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas essayer de me retrouver pendant tout ce temps ?

- Tu rigoles Sasuke. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il savait toujours ou tu étais. Quand j'ai su cela je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas encore allé te chercher. Et il m'a répondu que tu étais son ami et qu'il te laisserait aller jusqu'au bout de ton rêve avant de te ramener. C'est ce jour-là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point il avait changé.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Bon maintenant que tu es au courant, je vais te laisser seul, laisse-moi juste emporter Naruto à l'hôpital.

- Laissez-le ici, je vais le soigner.

-Que dis-tu ? Toi aussi tu es en convalescence.

- Plus maintenant…Grâce à lui. Donc je vais m'occuper de mon partenaire.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Le renard m'a dit de m'occuper de lui !

- Ce ne sera pas la peine…

- Naruto ?

- Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même tout seul.

- Tu es encore plus givré que l'Uchiwa ici présent… Naruto ne te lèves pas.

- J'ai dit DEHORS ! »

Et le blondinet épuisé par cet effort se laissa tomber sur le lit, tremblant de fièvre.

« Vous avez entendu Naruto ? Cinquième hokage sortez, je vais prendre soin de lui.

- Si tu le souhaite, mais sache que tu n'es en aucun cas obligé. »

Tsunade sortit laissant seul l'ange blond de Konoha et le ninja au sharingans.

« Je suis obligé, j'ai besoin de toi Naruto »

Murmura l'Uchiwa pour lui-même. Il commença à prendre le jeune Uzumaki dans ses bras et le déposa sur le canapé. Il s'étonna de le sentir aussi léger. Il alla ensuite changer les draps du lit pour qu'ils soient propres et frais pour l'homme aux yeux aussi bleus qu'un lac. Il retourna sur ses pas pour reprendre le blond dans ses bras mais celui-ci tremblait de fièvre.

« Un bon bain froid lui fera du bien. » Décréta l'Uchiwa.

Il commença à déshabiller le malade, puis il remarqua, surpris que son corps était couvert non seulement des blessures (peu nombreuses) qu'il avait reçues pendant son combat et celles qu'il avait pris à l'Uchiwa, mais il y en avait encore d'autre dont l'origine lui était inconnue ; par ailleurs il était considérablement amaigri. Pourtant, malgré sa maigreur il était musclé, cela se voyait. Naruto était resté petit : il mesurait toujours une tête de moins que l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke, après s'être lui-même dévêtu, prit un Naruto bouillant de température dans ses bras et entra dans la baignoire. Aussitôt le blond se calma. Le brun le baigna longuement, autant pour relaxer Naruto que pour se détendre lui-même. Puis le blond se mit à frissonner, de froid cette fois. Sasuke décida que l'heure du bain était finie. Il enveloppa délicatement le corps du malade dans une serviette avant de remarquer que les cheveux blonds du ninja étaient couverts de sang. Il détacha alors le bandeau de Konoha de son ami pour lui laver les cheveux. Il remarqua qu'un seau avait été appliqué sur sa face intérieure. Sasuke ne comprenait pas l'utilité de ce seau puis il vit la tête de Naruto : à la place des cheveux blonds courts et hirsutes, une longue chevelure couleur des blés cascadaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, mais ils étaient teintés de sang. Alors que l'Uchiwa se demandait comment nettoyer les cheveux de son ami sans que celui-ci se noie, Naruto se réveilla. Pourtant il n'était pas vraiment présent : il semblait se battre contre ses démons intérieurs.

« Naruto, reste conscient, je vais te laver les cheveux, ne bouges pas »

Perdu dans son monde intérieur le blond ne bougea pas, il n'avait pas entendu les paroles du ninja aux sharingans. Mais cela permis au brun de lui nettoyer les cheveux doucement, il enlevait le sang. Puis toujours avec la même douceur il sécha sa chevelure avec une serviette, lui fit passer un pyjama et le mit au lit. Mais cela ne tira pas le blond de sa torpeur. Finalement il ferma les yeux.

Sasuke se perdit dans ses pensées. Il était choqué. Dans les yeux de Naruto, où habituellement brillait sa joie de vivre, il n'y avait qu'une douleur insondable, un puits sans fond de tristesse et de souffrance.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'agitation du blondinet. Il se débattait, balbutiait des mots incohérents :

« Non pas lui… pas seul…ne me laissez pas seul »

L'Uchiwa ne supportait pas de voir Naruto dans cet état. Il se rapprocha de lui. Il tenta de le calmer. Mais il s'agitait de plus en plus, criant sa souffrance. Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Inquiétés par ses cris les anbus, en poste devant la porte de Naruto, rejoignirent l'Uchiwa au chevet du malade. L'un des deux, visiblement une femme, s'approcha du malade et pris une de ses mains. Son masque glissa.

« Sakura ?

Oui, c'est moi Sasuke.

Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

Quel idiot. Se mettre dans un tel état, juste pour tenir une promesse qu'il m'a faite quand il avait treize ans… »

L'autre ninja des forces spéciales retira son masque.

Naruto a le sens de l'honneur. Ce n'est pas un imbécile.

Je vois que Naruto a tenu sa promesse envers toi, Néji, tout comme il l'a fait pour Sakura. Je ne croyais pas que Naruto avait assez de puissance pour te délivrer mais visiblement j'avais tort.

Oui… il a réussit, mais à quel pris…

De quoi parlez-vous tout les deux ?

De la promesse de Naruto. Il avait promis de me délivrer du seau maudit des Hyuuga…et il l'a fait.

Tu ne me l'avais pas dit… pourquoi ?

Tu ne l'as pas demandé… Ne te mets pas en colère… Naruto m'a conseillé de taire la chose.

Et depuis quand l'écoutes-tu ?

Depuis qu'il a cessé d'être à mes yeux le petit gamin braillard et vantard qu'il avait toujours été !

Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait apporté deux chaises pour les anbus et s'était assis près de Naruto, essayant de le calmer pendant que les deux autres se disputaient. Puis suite à un éclat de voix de la part de Sakura le blond se mit à trembler encore plus, il ne criait plus, et lentement il se replia sur lui-même.

« Arrêtez de vous disputez ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous aggravez son inquiétude!

Désolé Naruto !

Oui, moi aussi je m'excuse…

Il est étrange d'entendre des excuses dans ta bouche Néji. Mais même s'il n'est sûrement pas en état de comprendre, cela l'a calmé. Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret pourrais-tu me raconter comment il t'a délivré ?

Aucun problème. De toute façon nous devons rester ici pour veiller sur Naruto, alors autant passer le temps.

De plus le son de nos voix a l'air de le rassurer.

Tu as raison Sakura, il semble plus calme.

Merci Sasuke.

Pendant l'examen pour devenir Chunin Naruto s'est battu contre moi. Il a gagné. Mais pendant le combat nous avons parlé, j'ai découvert sa détermination et lui ai appris l'histoire des Hyuuga. Il m'a dit que j'étais un oiseau en cage et qu'il promettait de me libérer un jour.

Cela semble trop profond pour que se soit le Naruto d'avant le départ de Sasuke qui l'ait dit...

D'avant mon départ ? En tout cas Sakura tu te trompe : pour ma part cela ne m'étonne absolument pas. Mais laissons Néji finir son récit.

Sur le moment je ne l'aie pas cru. Je me disais qu'il avait lancé une parole en l'air, comme tant d'autre. Il est parti après ton départ, pour devenir plus fort. Après il est revenu, mais il s'était éloigné. Il n'était plus le garçon souriant et insouciant que je connaissais. Il était devenu plus dur. Je pensais qu'il avait oublié sa promesse. Mais, un jour, il est venu me voir dans mon appartement. Et il m'a dit : « je suis prêt, viens chez moi et je te délivrerai ». Et à mon grand étonnement, j'y suis allé, je n'avais rien à perdre, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. C'est la première fois que j'ai vu où il vivait. Ma première impression était que cet endroit était vide, je ne détectais aucune présence, même avec mon byakugan. Pourtant, quand je me suis présenté à sa porte Naruto est venu m'ouvrir. Nous nous sommes installés dans le salon, je me suis assis sur le canapé, lui est resté debout. Puis avant que je n'aie pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait Naruto avait fait un nombre incalculable de signes et m'avait touché au front, à travers mon bandeau. Je me suis senti libéré d'un poids immense. C'est alors qu'il s'est mis à crier. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Puis son bandeau est tombé et j'ai vu la marque : elle était inscrit sur le front de Naruto. C'est à cette même occasion que j'ai découvert la longueur de ses cheveux…

Moi aussi j'ai vu ça .Il y avait un seau dans on bandeau pour les cacher. On se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs…

Moi je le sais, mais laissons Néji nous dire ce qui est arrivé ensuite.

Il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire : j'ai vu Naruto souffrir pour moi et, croyez-moi, j'ai eu des remords. Je voulais me rapprocher de lui pour l'aider mais… il m'a regardé, d'un regard à vous glacer le sang, je n'aurais jamais cru que ses yeux, si bleu et limpides, pouvaient devenir aussi froids et cassants. Et il m'a dit ces seuls mots : « Dehors, Néji ou tu vas le regretter ». Je ne voulais pas partir, vous vous en doutez, alors c'est lui qui est parti, malgré sa grande souffrance il était rapide, très rapide. Il a disparu, mais peu de temps après j'ai entendu un cri contenant tant de souffrance que j'ai faillit en pleurer. Je suis sûr que s'était Naruto.

Que c'est t'il passé après ?

Sasuke, il ne s'est rien « passé après ». Naruto a disparu deux jours. Personne ne savait où il était. Tsunade a dit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Il est revenu mais… il n'était plus le même. Il avait l'air plus fort mais son sourire avait disparu avec ses vêtements orange. Personne n'aurait reconnu en lui le petit garçon impulsif et stupide de ses douze ans. Je suis allé le voir pour lui parler, lui demander comment il allait, mais… quand j'ai été face à lui, il m'a regardé, et a dit : «Apprend moi le Juken »

Mais Néji il ne pouvait pas l'apprendre il n'a pas les yeux de la famille Hyuuga !

C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Un instant j'ai cru voir se dessiner sous sa carapace l'ancien Naruto quand il m'a dit : « C'est pour te donner le plaisir de me mettre à terre autant de fois que tu le voudras ». Alors j'ai accepté

Tu es fou !

Nous le sommes tous. De plus, il m'avait rendu un si grand service, qui paraissait impossible, que je pouvais bien lui apprendre quelque chose qui en théorie, il ne pourrait pas savoir faire.

Pourrait ?

Oui, car il l'a appris. Il est venu chez moi, un matin, et il m'a regardé m'entraîner toute la journée. Le soir il m'a demandé de combattre avec ma technique Juken à pleine puissance, qu'il combattrait contre moi. J'ai accepté. Nous avons combattu jusqu'au matin et pas un instant il n'a utilisé autre chose que le juken. Et le pire c'est qu'il m'a encore battu avec ma propre technique.

Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

Il m'a remercié, à souri, mais pas un vrai sourire : il n'atteignait pas ses yeux, puis il est parti.

D'accord. Sakura tu peux nous dire pour ses cheveux ?

Oh ! ce n'est pas très long . Comme tu le sais peut-être j'ai travaillé avec Tsunade pour faire mon apprentissage. J'ai souvent vu la photo du Quatrième Hokage.

Oui. Quel est le rapport ?

Tu vas savoir tout de suite. Donc je disais, nous sommes partis en mission avec Naruto. Nous combattions, plutôt il combattait contre un renégat dont le nom m'échappe. Ça se passait bien mais Naruto ne l'avais pas encore mis hors de nuire. Il a encaissé un coup au front sur son bandeau frontal pour lancer un rasengan dans l'estomac de son adversaire, se faisant son bandeau est tombé et à libérer ses cheveux. Il s'est tourné vers moi, il n'avait rien remarqué. Et là j'ai eu un choc : il ressemblait traits pour traits au Quatrième Hokage. Quand il m'a vu pétrifiée, il s'est interrogé et il a vu ses cheveux. Alors il a eu un de ses regards hantés, il s'est penché, a ramassé sn bandeau et s'est enfuit. Il est allé, je crois, se baigner à la source d'à côté. Lorsqu'il est revenu il avait remis sont bandeau. Il est passé à côté de moi, sans rien dire. Il avait sûrement compris que je savais qu'il était le fils du Quatrième Hokage. C'était la l'avant-veille de sa disparition, de deux jours. »

Naruto s'est alors raidi sous l'effet de la douleur puis il s'est mis à convulser. Sasuke le retint par les épaules : des spasmes dans son état ne feraient qu'aggraver ses blessures. Il cria à Néji et Sakura de sortir : leur présence ne faisait que le gêner. Il ne comprenait pas : Pourquoi Naruto qui paraissait aller mieux, quelques instants auparavant, s'était mis à avoir cette crise de spasmophilie ?

Pour lui la seule solution était de demander au démon renard qui hantait son ami. Il déclencha ses sharingans. Mais ce qu'il vit dans l'antre de l'animal le surprit encore plus : le renard remuait, il se débattait avec les chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient. Il avait l'air énervé.

« Que se passe-t-il Kyuubi ?

Il ne veut pas me laisser faire !

Te laisser faire quoi ?

Il souffre mais il ne veut pas que je prenne sa place : je ne peux peut-être pas soigner ses plaies mais je peux au moins supporter la douleur à sa place ! Mais il m'en empêche. C'est pour cela que je suis enchaîné. Et je ne le supporte pas. »

Il avait finit sa phrase en criant. Puis, alors que l'écho de son cri se dissipait, Un bruit de sanglot se fit entendre.

« Ainsi, toi aussi tu veux me quitter, tout comme Lui »

C'était Naruto, enfant, qui s'était accroché à la fourrure de Kyuubi avec ses petits poings. Lentement, il desserra sa prise et s'éloigna dans les profondeurs de la caverne. Avant de disparaître ses seuls mots furent :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le gêne que je suis va disparaître, je n'embêterai plus personne, tous le monde sera content, vous tous allez enfin avoir ce que vous voulez, vous allez être débarrassés de moi, adieu ».

Kyuubi et Sasuke s'écrièrent en même temps :

« NON ! »

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Il appuya sa tête sur le front de Naruto, il n'avait plus de fièvre, Sasuke ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! L'Uzumaki ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris d'un bleu d'azur avaient virés au noir. Il tendit la main et saisit le ninja aux sharingans par le cou avec une force surhumaine, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la voix qui en sortit était la sienne sans l'être. Elle était plus basse, sombre et menaçante :

« Uchiwa, qu'as-tu fait ?

Naruto ? Non Kyuubi, c'est à moi de te poser la question : que s'est-il passé ? Ses blessures sont guéries ! Je croyais que cela mettait sa vie en danger de les toucher avec du chakra !

Oui et ce risque n'a pas changé mais…

Alors où sont ses plaies et surtout où est Naruto ?

Je ne sais pas où il est ! Quand aux blessures il les a emportées avec lui. Il m'a laissé sa place mais il ne voulait pas que je goûte, à ses premiers moments de liberté depuis longtemps, en souffrant des blessures qu'il à reçu. Quel idiot !

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Cet imbécile m'a libéré !

C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? prendre sa place…

Je voulais SOUFFRIR à sa place, j'ai dit que je voulais être libéré de mes chaînes, il les à alors, faute de les détruire, prises sur lui et il m'a propulsé aux commandes de sont corps. Il a disparut en emportant sa souffrance et mes chaînes !!

Il va revenir quand il sera guérit, n'est pas ?

Je n'en sais strictement rien ! vu l'état dans lequel il est il pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas revenir.

Quoi ? Il n'est pas mort au moins ?!

Il est vivant j'en ai conscience au plus profond de moi, mais… il est trop loin, je ne peux l'atteindre là où il est allé. A l'endroit où il se trouve ses blessures physiques vont se soigner mais celles de son âme ne vont que s'empirer vu comme sont esprit est torturé !

Il faut absolument qu'il revienne ! Comment le ramener ?

Il faudrait déjà trouver l'endroit où il s'est réfugié. C'est un lieu qui doit avoir une signification particulière pour lui, un lieu de repos, un endroit qu'il apprécie mais où il a souffert… Tu aurais une idée Uchiwa ?

Moi ? Mais TU es celui qui le connaît le mieux, Kyuubi, tu partages sont corps depuis pas mal de temps non ?

Il est des choses qui me sont bien plus inconnues à son sujet que ce que toi tu sais ! Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est à TOI que je me suis adressé pour l'aider ? Tu as une importance toute particulière pour lui… Par ailleurs tous les lieux où s'est trouvé Naruto m'apparaissent tous avec une grande souffrance, je ne peux savoir quel est celui où il a choisit de se réfugier !

Par où commencer ? Son ancien appartement peut-être ? Ne bouges pas d'ici Kyuubi, je vais aller demander quelque chose à Néji et Sakura.

Comme si j'avais l'intention de disparaître ! Vas-y ! »

L'Uchiwa sortit de la chambre, laissant Kyuubi seul, dans le corps de Naruto. Le brun rejoignit le toit de l'appartement où les ninjas des forces spéciales étaient en faction. Il était agité, il s'arrêta devant eux, paru indécis un instant, puis comme tous les Uchiwa il prit rapidement une décision, brusquement, il prit la parole :

« L''ancien appartement de Naruto, personne n'y est allé je suppose…

Oui.

Il n'a pas été détruit ?

Non, personne ne voulait l'approcher, il est donc dans le même état que lorsque Naruto l'a quitté. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? »

Sans un mot, Sasuke parti rejoindre le blond. Il le retrouva assit dans le lit, il semblait à l'affût de quelque chose.

« Que fais-tu ?

J'essaye d'atteindre Naruto mais… Je n'y arrive pas, vraisemblablement je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre tant que je ne saurais pas où le chercher et que je ne serais pas à l'endroit en question.

Son ancien appartement est toujours désaffecté, nous pourrions allez voir.

Allons-y maintenant. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole le blond se leva du lit, nu comme Adam à la création, son pyjama avait disparu.

« Tu ne peux pas venir dans cette tenue, attends je vais aller te chercher des vêtements.

Comme ça c'est mieux je suppose »

Le brun se retourna brusquement et vit que Kyuubi était habillé. Une tenue, noire bien évidemment, moulait son corps, elle semblait légère mais solide. Les manches couvrait ses bras jusqu'aux poignets et se finissaient en pointes sur ses phalanges. Le vêtement se prolongeait jusqu'à ses pieds, qu'il entourait comme des sandales, ne laissant libres que le talon et les orteils. Deux crochets sur la poitrine semblaient permettre d'accrocher quelque chose de longiligne.

« Quand t'es tu habillé ? Tu étais nu il y a quelques instants ?

C'est parce que ce sont des vêtements en chakra. C'est une technique que Naruto a trouvé. Cet habit est léger mais résiste aux shurikens et aux kunaïs, c'est une vrai armure. De plus, s'est une réserve de chakra dans laquelle il peut puiser, mais comme tu vois, Uchiwa c'est encore un vêtement noir ; son chakra a changé de couleur, progressivement il a perdu son bleu d'azur jusqu'à devenir noir.

Un chakra dont la couleur change ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a mêlé ton chakra et le sien ?

Non si mon chakra était présent, cette tenue serait orange, même s'il n'y en avait eu qu'une quantité infime. Par ailleurs, son chakra est très important naturellement, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour créer ce genre de chose.

Si ce n'est pas toi qui a fait cette tenue, alors, comment se fait-il que tu la portes ?

C'est Naruto, qui malgré le fait qu'il soit au plus profond de lui-même qui continue à utiliser son chakra. C'est une bonne nouvelle : nous pouvons l'atteindre, pour autant que nous trouvions où il se cache.

Oui, partons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant donne-moi sa pochette et ses deux bandeaux qui sont dans l'armoire.

Pourquoi deux bandeaux ? pourquoi sortir armé jusqu'aux dents ?

Nous sommes à Konoha, je suis dans le corps de Naruto, il est donc NECESSAIRE d'être armé. Et les bandeaux frontaux, c'est pour lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il voudra celui avec le seau pour ses cheveux et le deuxième.

Pourquoi?

Il te le dira si jamais il le souhaite lorsqu'il sera de nouveau présent. Maintenant sortons ou toute cette discussion n'aura plus aucun sens car il sera MORT. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'appartement Néji surgit et attrapa le blond par l'épaule.

« Si tu tiens à la vie Hyuuga, enlève tout de suite ta main de où elle est, où tu vas le regretter à un point que tu n'imagine même pas…

Désolé Naruto, mais tu devrais retourner te reposer dans ton appartement »

Naruto était toujours de dos, il émanait de lui un tel sentiment de rage et de colère que Néji retira sa main de la où elle était.

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille t'empêcher de sortir mais tu es blessé, il serait mieux que tu reste dans ton appartement plutôt que de courir dans tout Konha. »

Kyuubi se retourna brutalement, il posa ses yeux noirs sur l'anbu et lui dit hargneusement :

« Naruto reste enfermé n'est-ce pas Hyuuga ? Il aurait été gênant sinon, il pourrait causer des problèmes ! Si on le mettait en cage il serait plus calme et puis on pourrait le surveiller n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas ça Naruto, je m'inquiète juste pour ta protection et ta santé !

Tu t'inquiète pour Naruto ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu es seulement préoccupé par toi-même : Naruto t'as rendu un service et t'a libéré de ce ridicule petit seau et il a souffert donc tu te sens coupable et tu veux effacer ta dette. De plus, l'hokage t'a demandé d'assurer sa protection donc tu estimes qu'il doit se retrouver en bonne santé à la fin de ta mission.

Naruto, qu'est-ce qui te prend d'être aussi méchant et égoïste avec Néji, il s'inquiète juste pour toi…

Suffit ! Qui es-tu pour le traiter d'égoïste ? Il a toujours agit pour les autres au détriment de lui-même. Penses-tu être meilleure que lui Haruno ? Toi qui poursuivais l'Uchiwa ici présent de ton _amour. _T'es-tu jamais interrogée sur ca qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Non, tu te contentais de la coller comme une sangsue en criant Sasuke-kun ! Tu ignorais complètement Naruto, lui qui aurait été aux anges si tu lui avais seulement adressé un mot gentil, si tu t'étais rendue compte qu'il existait et faisait parti de ton équipe… Ce n'est que lorsque l'Uchiwa s'est enfui (Ce n'est pas contre toi Uchiwa, il ne t'en veut presque pas…) que tu t'es aperçue qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés. Tu luis as juste demandé de te ramener ton _cher amour_ et lui l'a promis mais quand il est revenu, à moitié mort, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu l'as enfoncé plus bas que terre car il n'avait pas pu te le ramener. Et tu parle d'égoïsme TOI ?

Je suis désolée, je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que j'agissais comme ça Naruto, pardonne-moi je …

_Navré_ tu vois là Naruto n'est pas présent et c'est Kyuubi à qui tu t'adresses, je ne suis pas abilité à te pardonner pour lui (et si j'étais à sa place je ne le ferai pas) mais tu n'as pas besoin de te torturer le connaissant il ne t'en veut même pas et trouve ton comportement normal et justifié.

Alors pourquoi t'adresses-tu à nous Kyuubi ?

C'est qui, qui à posé ses sales pattes d'imbécile sur moi ? En vérité je suis encore en train de vous parler car je vis dans le cœur de Naruto, je vois, je vis dans ses souvenirs et son présent et le doutes qu'il a à votre égard empoisonnent son esprit. Or ses questions, il ne voudra jamais vous les poser donc je le fait à sa place pour qu'il puisse trouver l'apaisement. Car MOI contrairement à lui je suis égoïste et je ne supporte pas de le voir souffrir. Satisfait Hyuuga ?

…

Kyuubi, est-ce mon tour à présent ? Naruto doit avoir beaucoup de rancune à mon encontre ?

Même pas Uchiwa, il te comprend parfaitement. Il souffre juste de ta froideur. »

Le renard dit cette dernière phrase dans un soupir tellement discret et mélancolique que les ninjas ne pouvaient être sûrs de l'avoir entendue.

Néji, se remit de sa stupeur quelque instant après les dernière paroles de Kyuubi et sorti de son mutisme :

« Pourquoi est-ce toi le démon renard qui est aux commandes de son corps ?

Tiens ses deux neurones se sont finalement connectés ! Toi l'Hyuuga, tu nous a fait perdre assez de temps, garde tes questions débiles pour ta pauvre petite personne imbue d'elle-même et suis nous à distance si tu veux espérer avoir des réponses.

De toutes façon c'est notre mission, allez Sakura remet toi.

Quant-à toi l'Uchiwa, vient, on doit y aller. »

Sans un mot ils rejoignirent l'ancien appartement de Naruto par les toits et entrèrent au-dedans par la fenêtre. Le teint de la fleur de cerisier devint verdâtre et le visage des trois autres _hommes _se ferma.


	2. Réveil douloureux mais nécessaire

Le créateur de ce fantastique monde est personnage est fantastique mais an author alone in the dark n'est pas lui.

Résumé : Naruto porte un masque, mais un sourire ne cache-t-il pas les plus profondes douleurs ? Malheureusement lorsque le masque se brise les autres découvrent qu'une si profonde souffrance n'est pas sans conséquences désastreuses et douloureuses à entendre et à découvrir.

Note de l'auteur : Si l'histoire apparaît comme étant incompréhensible aux yeux de certains cela est déplorable. Pourtant de nombreux efforts sont faits pour le style, l'orthographe et la manière de s'exprimer. La critique n'est pourtant pas mal venue, seulement le reproche fait est étrange du fait que c'était le premier chapitre et qu'il fallait mettre l'intrigue en place. Pourtant l'histoire va suivre son cours (en tout cas si elle plaît). Une question reste cependant : des chapitres courts (5 à 6 pages) assez souvent ou des chapitres plus longs (15 à 20 pages) avec un délai d'un ou deux semaines ?

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Un réveil douloureux certes, mais nécessaire

Ils étaient des ninjas, ils auraient du être habitués à la vision du sang mais ils ne pouvaient pas à cet instant surmonter le dégoût que leur inspirait cet endroit. Les murs de l'appartement, qui se résumait à une simple pièce, étaient couvert de sang, cette peinture morbide recouvrait tout : les meubles, le sol et même le plafond ; tout était souillé. Dans l'air flottait une odeur de désespoir de sexe et de violence.

Kyuubi resta un instant comme pétrifié puis il se déplaça dans la pièce, il touchait certains objets, il semblait se remémorer certains détails. Il chuchotait, incrédule et légèrement énervé :

« Il me l'avait caché… C'est pour cela qu'il a déménagé… Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Sûrement pour me protéger… Mais de nous deux JE suis le plus vieux ! »

Puis subitement son chakra commença à sortir par vagues rouges en dehors de son corps, il serrait les poings, ses ongles poussaient et faisaient perler le sang dans ses paumes. Sa voix rauque s'éleva :

« ILS ont donc recommencé ! ILS ont fait encore pire ! »

Puis brusquement il se calma, le chakra retourna dans son corps mais une aura d'immense tristesse alourdit encore l'atmosphère. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié les personnes qui l'entouraient.

« Renardeau, pourquoi est-ce toujours toi ? Je comprends pourquoi tu t'es réfugié dans mon giron puis au plus profond de toi-même, mais il va falloir, un jour, que tu extériorise toute cette peine que tu ressens… Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serai là et je te vengerai ! Uchiwa sortons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire en ces lieux ce n'est pas dans un endroit pareil que se serait réfugié mon petit. »

Sans un mot tous quittèrent l'appartement et gagnèrent la rue mais Néji se promettait en son for intérieur qu'il le ferait brûler car même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'y était dérouler il s'avait que Naruto y avait souffert cette raison lui suffisait.

Les quatre shinobis marchaient dans les rues de Konoha alors que soudainement Kyuubi se mit à tituber, il semblait avoir des vertiges.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas, il adressa un regard interrogateur au renard, celui-ci comprit l'interrogation implicite, contenue dans ses yeux d'obsidienne, et répondit :

« Je crois que j'ai… oui je suis persuadé que c'est CE mot : Faim. C'est cela ! La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti Cette sensation m'était si éloignée que j'ai faillit l'oublier. Le retour, depuis ce corps spirituel à cette enveloppe mortelle, fait que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Uchiwa je crois qu'il faut sustenter le corps de Naruto, franchement à quoi il pense il part, me laisse en plant et ne se nourrit même pas ! »

Kyuubi riait jaune sa tentative d'humour n'arrivait pas à le réconforter, seul SON renardeau aurait pu l'apprécier, mais malheureusement il n'était pas là. Le brun quant-à lui haussa un sourcil perplexe puis déclara :

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller à Ichiraku, cela rappellera de bon souvenirs à Naruto, c'est un endroit qui lui plaît. Si rien n'à changer ce restaurant devrait être là. »

Les ninjas rentrèrent dans l'échoppe et quatre bols furent commandés. Le tenancier apprenant la présence du blond se précipita pour les servir, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

« Naruto, quel plaisir de te revoir. Mon client préféré m'a manqué tu sais. Tu étais en mission ? Ça fait plus de sept mois que tu n'es pas revenu. Tu es parti pour un nouvel entrainement pour devenir Hokage peut-être ?

Ojii-san, vos ramens m'ont beaucoup manqué durant tout ce temps. Je pourrais avoir un deuxième bol s'il vous plaît ? »

Kyuubi essayait vraiment de donner le change mais Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé observer tout ses souvenirs. Son comportement correspondait pourtant à celui que tout le monde pouvait observer _avant_. Puis soudainement il releva la tête il se souvenait ! Maintenant un sourire un peu niais sur son visage il se penche vers Sasuke et lui dit :

« Ça y est je pense que j'ai trouvé l'endroit où il se trouve : un refuge, un endroit où il a pour la première fois trouver quelqu'un qui voulait l'aider…

L'arbre ! C'est évident quand on y pense : c'était son jardin secret, je suppose.

Paye la nourriture et allons-y.

Pourquoi devrais-je régler la note ? Ah oui ! tu es bien un renard et puis je dois bien cela à Naruto. Néji, Sakura, dépêchez-vous, on ne vous attendra pas. »

Ils quittèrent précipitamment le restaurant et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt jusqu'à une clairière baignée par le soleil étendait sa ramure sur plusieurs mètres. Ses branches en retombant formaient une cachette idéale car très bien dissimulée. Un cours d'eau serpentait à proximité. C'était un cadre idyllique. Kyuubi s'approcha de l'arbre et s'assit en tailleur à proximité du tronc. Il fit signe à Sasuke de venir le rejoindre.

« Uchiwa, mets-toi devant moi dans la même position, tes genoux doivent toucher les miens. Laisse tes paumes ouvertes. Quand je te le dirai prend mes mains. Quant-à-vous l'Hyuuga et l'Haruno allez à la rencontre de ces idiots qui ne savent même pas camoufler leur chakra. Dites-leurs qu'ils peuvent se ramener mais qu'ils ont intérêt à rester à la lisière des arbres et que s'ils n'ont pas l'intention de perdre quelques membres ils feraient mieux de ne pas faire un bruit. Compris ?

Oui

On le fera. »

Les deux anbus étaient un peu choqués par le sourire cruel que le démon avait fait flotter sur les lèvres de Naruto. Un ou deux anges passèrent puis ils partirent dans la direction qui leur avait été indiquée.

Kyuubi ferma les yeux, il se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait pour se relaxer au maximum. Puis lentement il recréa dans son esprit le paysage qu'il venait d'observer. Il reprit sa forme de renard et à l'aide de son flair il se mit à la recherche de son petit. Il le retrouva blottit entre les racines de l'arbre. Il le regarda et fut triste pour lui : Naruto était encore sous sa forme d'enfant, comme s'il voulait retrouver une certaine innocence qu'il ne possédait plus sous sa forme d'adulte. Il se balançait, ses mains enserrant ses genoux avec de nombreuses larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues.

Sasuke, lui, attendait le signal du kitsune pour le rejoindre dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il patientait lorsque tout à coup une aura de tristesse se rependit autour du corps occupé par le démon. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et parla d'une voix étrangement détachée :

« Uchiwa, enclenche ton sharingan à la seconde même où tes mains toucheront les miennes.

D'accord.

Maintenant ! »

Sasuke se retrouva projeté dans l'esprit de Naruto. Cet endroit était beau mais lugubre : le désespoir suintait de tous côtés. Il vit le renard essayer de convaincre Naruto de sortir de sa prostration.

« Aller, viens, oui, c'est ça lèves toi. C'est bien mon petit, plus près. »

Sa voix cajolait l'enfant qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Puis tout à coup il vit le brun derrière le kitsune. Il le désigna d'un doigt tremblant au démon.

« Kyuu-chan, il est comme eux ? Il va me faire du mal ? »

Kyuubi se tourna vers le brun et le petit ange blond en profita pour se saisir d'une de ses longues queues touffues et se cacha derrière. Le renard se mit à pouffer et son appendice caudal le poussa_ traitreusement _devant l'Uchiwa.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est plus froid que le pôle Nord mais il n'est pas méchant. »

L'enfant avait une confiance aveugle en Kyuubi, il s'avança et saisit la main de Sasuke. Il parut un instant déconcerté, il se tourna vers le renard avec un air de détermination qui le rendait adorable et dit :

«Tu te trompes Kyuu-chan.

Ah bon ? »

L'intonation du renard était moqueuse. Naruto très sérieux lui rétorqua.

« Oui, viens toucher, toi, tu verras qu'il a la peau chaude, c'est agréable, il n'est pas gelé. Don tu t'es trompé !

Oui tu as raison, j'avais tort. »

Le brun, se sentant rougir, lui qui pourtant se félicitait d'avoir un grand contrôle sur ses émotions. Pour reprendre une contenance il dégagea sa main mais fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre.

« Viens, il fait retourner dans le monde réel.

Mais, je suis bien ici, car Kyuu-chan est avec moi, sinon je suis triste, j'ai froid et j'ai mal.

Même si Kyuubi est venu te rejoindre, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment ici, c'est dangereux.

Pourquoi ?

Nos corps ne sont pas faits pour demeurer sans esprit trop longtemps. Et puis des gens t'attendent au dehors. »

Le petit garçon perdit son sourire. Il se replia sur lui-même mais on pouvait l'entendre murmurer :

« Non, dehors personne ne m'attend, ils me détestent tous. Ici il y a Kyuu et personne ne me fait du mal.

Je serai là, moi. »

L'enfant le regarda, puis il se mit à grandir pour redevenir le Naruto adulte.

« Tu es déjà parti en me laissant seul, Sasuke.

Petit, tu dois y aller et puis franchement tu crois que c'est marrant de posséder un corps qui n'est même pas en forme ?

Si tu veux Kyuu-chan, cette méthode ne marche pas. Mais de toutes façons même si je dois partir, je ne vais pas te laisser, ici, comme ça. »

Le décor autour d'eux s'estompa et ils se retrouvèrent devant la cage de Kyuubi. Le blond saisit l'un des barreaux de la grille et l'a brisa.

« Voilà, allons-y puisqu'il le faut »

Et les deux ninjas ouvrirent les yeux sur le monde réel.

Merci à tous les lecteurs et reviewers.

___________________________________________________________________________

Pour les connus (Ellea, La-Faucheuse, Yaoï94, Okaina) et les anonymes merci à :

Inari : ta remarque est judicieuse, tu as parfaitement raison. Mais à sa décharge Tsunade n'était pas au village pendant l'enfance de Naruto elle préférait jouer ^^

Aurore : ne t'inquiètes pas l'histoire va continuer

Chloé leblanc : voilà un nouveau chapitre de publier. Par contre tu n'es pas inscrite donc c'est dur de te prévenir

Koneko : Il va y avoir encore beaucoup de chapitre.

Kitsune : La suite est là !

lina145 : tes encouragement font plaisirs, ça met tout de suite de bonne humeur et donne envie d'écrire.


	3. Vérités cruelles à savoir

Le créateur de ce fantastique monde et personnages est fantastique mais an author alone in the dark n'est pas lui.

Résumé : Naruto porte un masque, mais un sourire ne cache-t-il pas les plus profondes douleurs ? Malheureusement lorsque le masque se brise les autres découvrent qu'une si profonde souffrance n'est pas sans conséquences désastreuses et douloureuses à entendre et à découvrir.

Annonce : le rythme de parution va être d'un chapitre long (8 à 13 pages 3000/4000 mots) et d'un court (5 à 6 pages 2000/2500 mots) en alternance généralement updater le samedi mais à moins d'un long temps sans parution il y a peu de chance que les chapitres à venir soient aussi longs que le premier. Il faut aussi signaler que cette fiction aura une HAPPY-END. Il est vrai que ces premiers chapitres sont un peu (beaucoup) tristes mais ça s'arrange après.

Cela fait 20 jours qu'il n'y a pas eu de publication, c'est impardonnable mais le chapitre est long ^^

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : Vérités cruelles à savoir

Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sakura, Néji tous les anciens genins de la génération de Naruto étaient là. La bulle de chakra pourpre qui entourait Naruto et Sasuke s'évapora lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux.

Naruto se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de Sasuke. Il lui tourna le dos, ses épaules se soulevant sporadiquement en des sanglots silencieux. Le brun se leva et se rapprocha de lui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui toucher l'épaule, le porteur de Kyuubi se tourna brusquement, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il s'essuya les joues rageusement et lui dit avec hargne :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir comme je le voulais. Tu ne t'étais pas gêné CE jour-là ! Tout était parfait, j'avais tenu toutes mes promesses et toi, tu es venu et tu as tout gâché !

-Tu es revenu volontairement avec moi.

-Je n'allais pas faire du mal à Kyuu alors qu'elle a essayé de me ramener ! Mais sans toi, si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de tout cela, elle n'aurait pas pu, elle se serait résignée et aurait vécu libre !

-Elle ?

-Oui elle, c'est UNE démone.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris elle te considère comme son petit crois-tu qu'elle aurait été heureuse surtout avec un corps inadapté ? »

Cette phrase choqua Naruto. Il tomba à genoux, son chakra l'enveloppant. Une tempête noire tourbillonnait autour de lui, le blessant. Sasuke ne comprenais pas, il voulut s'approcher tout comme les autres ninjas présents. Ceux-ci furent tous repoussés, mais pas lui. Il secoua Naruto, lui demandant de se calmer. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui et un instant il paru déconcerté puis il se mit en colère :

« Imbécile ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est dangereux ?

-C'est toi qui te blesse avec ton propre chakra, Baka.

-Oui mais moi je peux contrôler ce phénomène alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir.

-Et comment ? Je suis un peu coincé par la tempête que TU as engendré ! »

Le blond l'ignora, il fit se former une large bulle tout autour de lui qui repoussa, tel un bouclier teinté de noir, tous les ninjas tout en enfermant par la même occasion son propre chakra. Puis il saisit le bras de Sasuke et cria à Néji de sauter, ce que celui-ci fit immédiatement. Alors que le possesseur du Byakugan reprenait appui sur le sommet de cette 'cloche' le blond propulsa Sasuke dans les bras de l'autre qui le ramena immédiatement à côté de l'hokage. Le garçon aux moustaches, lui, se mit à malaxer son chakra et dit :

« Vous pouvez rester regarder mais je vous déconseille fortement de toucher au kekkaï, mais bon c'est à vos risques et périls. »

Immobile, l'assemblée le regarda créer un clone de lui-même, puis concentrer tout le chakra qui se déchaînait autour de lui dans sa mais et l'injecta dans le corps de son clone. L'enveloppe de celui-ci disparue pour laisser place à une forme humaine mais constituée de chakra, qui se précipita sur Naruto et se fondit en lui.

Le blond repris alors un visage de marbre et dissipa son bouclier, tout en s'apprêtant à faire face à une multitude de questions. Tsunade, la première, s'approcha :

« C'est Kyuubi ?

-Non, Hokage-sama, c'est mon propre chakra qui, comme vous avez pu le voir, est noir alors que celui de Kyuubi est rouge ou orange.

-Tes blessures…

-N'existent plus, le chakra de Kyuubi les a guéries.

-Mais le poison ?

-Mon chakra en se retournant contre moi l'a éliminé.

-Tu ne risque pas de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de ton propre chakra ?

-Excusez-moi Hokahe-sama, il faut que je pose une question à quelqu'un avant de répondre. »

Sans attendre l'accord de la Godaïme, il se détourna et commença à concentrer le chakra de Kyuubi dans sa main puis lui donna la forme d'une petite renarde à trois queues. Il s'adressa à elle d'un ton légèrement menaçant :

« Kyuu, dis-moi, je t'ai laissé mon corps, jusque là tu est d'accord ?

-Oui

-Comme tu peux le voir je suis habillé.

-Oui, je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas savoir. Donc j'ai ma tenue en chakra, ce qui m'aide à l'assagir mais tu ne crois pas qu'il me manque quelque chose ?

-…

-Tu ne vois pas ? Quelque chose qui contient MON chakra car JE suis trop occupé à contrôler le TIENS ?

-Eh bien…

-Quelque chose comme par exemple mon bandeau !

-Naruto, tu n'es pas gentil avec moi tu sais, j'ai pensé à ton bandeau, mais en bloquant ton chakra ça aurait été encore plus dur de te ramener. Je suis triste que tu me sous estime tu sais.

-Kyuu, ma démone adorée, il est où ?! Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne le vois pas sur mon torse et je ne parle que de celui-là ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne sens pas mes cheveux voleter avec la brise et leur poids sur mes reins alors que je suis sensé les avoir COURTS ?

-En fait tes bandeaux c'est l'Uchiwa qui les a. »

Sans un mot le blond tendit sa main à Sasuke. Celui-ci y déposa les bandeaux. Naruto s'empressa d'en attacher un à sa poitrine à l'emplacement aux deux anneaux qui avaient tant intrigués le brun. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus paru hésiter un instant puis il accrocha le second bandeau autour de son coup, il marmonnait comme quoi il était inutile de porter un seau sur ses cheveux alors que tous le monde les avaient vus.

« Voilà Hokage-sama, mon chakra est sous contrôle »

Puis, brusquement, Naruto se mit à avoir des haut-le-cœur. Tremblant, il se tourna vers Kyuubi et lui demanda :

« Kyuu, lors de ton petit séjour dans mon corps, qu'as-tu fabriqué ?

-Rien de spécial petit, je suis allée à ton ancien appartement et j'ai mangé des ramens à Ichiraku, quatre bols je crois –enfin ce n'est pas beaucoup comparé à ce que tu engloutis d'habitude- . D'ailleurs je voudrais des explications…

-Naruto gémit : « Non Kyuu, ne me dis pas que tu as mangé des ramens avec mon corps !

-Tu vas bien Renardeau ? C'est ce que je viens de dire, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir… tu n'en depuis six mois je crois, c'est beaucoup pour toi et pourtant tu étais à Konoha.

-Kyuu, ne prononce plus le mot _ramen _s'il te plaît, tu dois savoir que… »

Le blond s'adressait à la Renarde avec une voix faible, lasse tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de douleur et de désespoir rendant son regard encore plus sombre. Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, son estomac se souleva et les ramens furent expulsés hors de son corps. Il haletait, tremblant, lorsque Sasuke voulut s'approcher et poser sa main sur son épaule. Au moment même de ce contact, Naruto tressaillit et rejeta violemment le bras du brun.

« Ne me touches pas !

-Naruto, que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi te rends-tu malade pour des ramens ? Pourquoi repousses-tu Sasuke ?

-Tais-toi Sakura, tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne dois pas savoir, personne ne dois savoir ! »

Lentement le blond s'était replié sur lui-même, il fermait les yeux et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Kyuubi s'approcha de lui et du bout de son museau le toucha, et tous les ninjas présents dans la clairière se retrouvèrent alors projetés dans le souvenir qui hantait Naruto.

C'était au crépuscule, Naruto revenait de mission, sur le retour il avait rencontré un groupe de nukenins de Kiri. Ils étaient forts mais malgré ses blessures dues à sa mission il les avait tous éliminés. Juste après avoir rendu son rapport à l'Hokage il avait décidé d'aller manger des ramens. Après quatre ou cinq bols, il avait décidé de retourner se reposer à son appartement, il était perdu dans ses pensée lorsqu'il fut attiré dans une ruelle sombre, des ninjas de Konoha l'entouraient, il pouvait voir leurs bandeaux mais leur visages restaient dans l'ombre. Ils se mirent à frapper Naruto, avec leurs poings et leurs pieds entourés de chakra pour causer plus de dégâts. Puis, lassés de ce jeu, ils saisirent le blond et le plaquèrent contre le sol et avec des kunaïs ils se mirent à dessiner sur la peau de Naruto, traçant des mots tels que _monstre, abomination, démon._ Puis les ninjas trouvèrent à nouveaux que ce _jeu _n'était pas assez palpitant car le jeune homme ne se débattait pas, il se laissait faire. Un ninja sortit alors un paquet de ramen de son sac et, pendant qu'un autre s'ingéniait à faire souffrir de plus en plus Naruto, il lui enfonça dans la gorge des ramens, le blond était obligé de déglutir pour ne pas s'étouffer. Un troisième ninja murmurait à l'oreille du blond :

« Tu ne bouges pas, c'est bien, tu as enfin compris que nous disons la vérité depuis le début. Tu es un monstre. Mais vois-tu les villageois de Konoha ont eu un grand cœur en ne te tuant pas lorsque tu étais petit, ils se sont occupées de toi. Tu vois nous aussi nous sommes gentils, nous te faisons une faveur : le ramens sont ton plat préféré non ? Je vais même faire mieux, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas aimer… »

Et le Ninja se mit à baisser le pantalon de Naruto, qui tétanisé perdait son regard dans le vide. Les rookies, les sanins, Kakashi et Iruka assistaient, impuissants, à la scène mais nombreux étaient ceux dont les poings étaient serrés de colère.

Tout à coup ils entendirent un « NON » et retournèrent à la réalité.

Alors que Tsunade s'avançait vers le blond pour le réconforter, Sasuke la dissuada d'un regard et fit signe aux autres de ne pas bouger. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils remarquèrent la position de Naruto : il était à genoux à côté de Kyuubi qui avait enroulé ses queues autour du torse du blond. Ils pouvaient tous entendre la renarde chuchoter à la forme tétanisée qu'elle avait dans ses bras :

« Renardeau, pourquoi m'as-tu caché cela ? Pourquoi as-tu encore endormi mon esprit ? Même en ne pouvant pas agir j'aurai pu te réconforter, t'accueillir en moi pour que tu ne subisses pas ça, j'aurai pris ce souvenir dans ma mémoire… Alors pourquoi m'as-tu mise à l'écart ? J'ai vu ton appartement tu sais, ça aussi tu me l'as caché… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelée comme avant ? Tu me détestes tant que ça pour ne rien me dire ! Je suis pourtant là moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné comme eux ! »

Elle dit ce dernier mot en inclinant la tête vers les ninjas restés quelques mètres à l'écart.

Le questionnement de la renarde porta ses fruits : Naruto mit à son tour ses bras autour du corps de la kitsune et lui répondit d'une voix basse et rauque :

« Kyuu, ne dis pas ça ! Tu me connais, tu sais que jamais je n'arriverai à détester quelqu'un, même EUX, qui m'ont fait ça, je ne leur en veux pas, je les comprends en un certain sens…

-Renardeau…

-Chut, ne dis rien, laisses moi finir ou après je n'en aurai plus le courage. Je les comprends mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal, je sais que tout cela te fait souffrir, à chaque fois que je te rejoignais où que je te laissais un de mes souvenir, tu avais mal. Je ne voulais plus te faire subir cela. J'ai grandis tu sais, il faut que j'arrête d'être égoïste, je dois porter ma souffrance seul. Il est déjà assez injuste que tu sois enfermée en moi, je ne vais pas en plus te faire souffrir à ma place…

-Naruto, tu as conscience que tu es un imbécile ? Tu ne peux pas rendre des choix pour les autres, j'ai mon libre arbitre, j'ai choisi de partager cette douleur avec toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Je sais, mais j'ai horreur de te voir souffrir. Kyuu, tu sais je comprends que tu ais voulu savoir ce qui s'était produit mais pourquoi _les _as-tu emmenés avec toi ?

-Ce n'était pas un choix, au moment où je tai rejoint mon chakra c'est déployé et ils m'ont accompagnée. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient vus ce souvenir, au moins ils te comprendront mieux…

-Kyuu ! Si je n'en ai jamais parler, c'est pour une bonne raison : MA vie privée ne les concerne pas. »

Naruto se dégagea de la prise de la Renarde et se tourna vers les ninjas présents dans la clairière.

« Vous avez entendus ? Oubliez ce que vous venez de voir ce n'est pas important…

-Comment ça pas important ? Tu as faillit être vio…

-Tu te trompes Sakura, IL est allé jusqu'au bout, tu n'en a pas été témoin car je me suis aperçu de votre présence à temps.

-Oh, Naruto je suis si désolée…

-Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Sakura, tu n'es pas concernée par cela je te le répète.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas Naruto, c'est que tu ne te sois pas défendu, tu n'es pas un ninja pour rien ! Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ? »

Kiba venait de poser une question une était présente dans tous les esprits de ses camarades. Naruto était un ninja puissant alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire sans un mot ? Le blond eu alors un rire désabusé, froid qui glaça le sang de ses amis.

« Tu veux savoir Kiba alors regarde ! »

D'un geste, le filament de chakra qui maintenait sa veste ouverte se détacha, il enleva soigneusement le bandeau de son pull et l'accrocha sur son biceps. Il retira son haut et le plia soigneusement avant de le poser avec délicatesse sur le sol. Puis il fit le signe de rupture devant son torse. Alors, tous purent voir apparaître sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, une cicatrice ayant la forme du symbole de Konoha.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je vais laisser Shikamaru te répondre Lee, car tu as parfaitement saisit ce que c'est Shikamaru n'est-ce pas ?

-Galère… C'est un seau Lee.

-Ce n'est pas sensé être fait avec de l'encre ?

-Non, Sakura, c'est une forme archaïque de seau qui est apposé…

-Au fer rouge, ta connaissance de ce type de seau démontre une fois de plus ton intelligence Shikamaru. Ce type de seau unit cinq éléments ce qui le rend très puissant : la chair, le sang, le feu, le fer et les cendres. La chair lie le seau à celui marqué, le sang est l'élément eau, la brûlure invoque le feu, le fer est représentatif de la terre et les cendres sont une des images du vent. De plus il est basé sur la souffrance. Pur répondre à ta question Kiba, ce seau m'empêche d'utiliser mon chakra contre un ninja de Konoha sous peine de souffrir atrocement. Alors, vois-tu, je préfère me laisser faire car je n'aime pas particulièrement souffrir et me défendre ne ferait qu'accentuer ma punition et rendre mes attaquants plus enragés.

-Quand ?

-Tu veux dire, quant-est-ce qu'on me l'a apposé, je suppose Sasuke ?

-Oui. A quel moment ?

-Le jour de mes cinq ans.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement car ce jour-là ils ce sont déchaînés plus que d'habitude et que mon chakra les a envoyés dans le mur le plus proche. Donc ils ont remédiés au problème rapidement.

-Alors co...comment fais-tu lors des entraînements Na… Naru...Naruto-kun ?

-Je frappe le plus vite possible pour pouvoir blesser au minimum mon adversaire avant de me prendre le contre coup Hinata. C'est aussi pour ça que je pratiquait généralement le corps à corps et que j'usai le Kage bushin à chaque fois plus jeune, comme soit le savoir Lee, on use peu de chakra en cognant avec ses poings, sauf si on utilise la technique de Sakura.

-Mais tu dois quand même souffrir énormément…

-N'en parlons plus, ce n'est pas grave je m'y suis habitué regarde j'use de beaucoup de techniques qui utilisent pas mal de chakra aujourd'hui. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose.

-Kyuubi ne peut rien y faire ?

-Non Néji, elle peut juste absorber la douleur à ma place.

-…

-Non ne dis rien Kyuu, il n'en est pas question, je peux bien souffrir un petit peu, tu sais bien que je ne ma préoccupe plus de mon corps depuis longtemps. Je te l'ai dit pourtant, le passé est mort et le futur est soumission, alors autant essayer de vivre autant que possible dans le présent en tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur.

-Je ne comprends pas Naruto, pourquoi rejettes-tu ton corps ? Pourquoi ne te préoccupes-tu plus de rien ? Cela te concerne pourtant !

-Ino, La première fois qu'Ils m'ont touché, mon âme, mon innocence est morte, la première fois que j'ai tué, mes illusions ont été balayées détruites tout comme mon esprit, mon dernier combat à lui condamner ce corps auquel aucune âme n'est rattachée alors à quoi bon s'en préoccuper ou en prendre soin ? Cela ne sert à rien.

-Depuis quand abandonnes-tu Naruto ?

-Je n'abandonne pas, ou plutôt si j'abandonne car je ne peux plus d'essayer, je n'en ai plus la force. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais rien n'a changé. Jusqu'à mes six ans j'ai essayé d'être sage, gentil, de m'effacer en attendant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que j'existais et que ce n'était pas une faute. Bien sûr Kyuu-chan était là elle m'a beaucoup aidé mais j'avais besoin d'une présence humaine que je pouvais toucher et voir sans plonger au plus profond de mon esprit. Après je me suis dit qu'en étant joyeux et farceur on m'apprécierait peut-être plus. J'ai tenté d'être une personne à part entière dans mon équipe et cela c'est soldé par : mon rival et équipier s'enfuyant vers un serpent dérangé car le lien s'établissant entre nous l'affaiblissait, ma coéquipière tentant à trois reprises de se suicider puis décidant de devenir violente et tyrannique pour se protéger car je n'ai pas réussit à ramener l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer et un maître culpabilisant et doutant de ses capacité car tout en prônant l'esprit d'équipe il n'avait pas su unir la sienne. J'ai essayé en dernier recours d'être quelqu'un de puissant mais faisant ce qu'on lui ordonne et encore une fois j'ai été mis-à l'écart. Donc je l'avoue Sasuke, je n'en peux plus, j'arrête mon cœur a été réduit en une fine poussière, j'en ai assez de souffrir. C'est égoïste mais je ne vois pas assez de chose me retenant dans cette vie de souffrance. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, je peux partir. Quelques uns me regretterons sûrement un peu mais ils m'oublieront et Kyuubi est une démone, elle pourra venir me voir en enfer. Tout le monde se portera mieux sans moi.

-Où est passé le Naruto qui tenait ses promesses ?

-Je les ai toutes tenues, j'ai même trouvé un moyen de libérer Kyuu pour quelle ne succombe pas avec moi…

-Et ta promesse envers toi-même, celle de devenir Hokage ?

-Elle n'a plus lieu d'être : je n'ai jamais tenu ma parole envers moi-même : je m'étais promis de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus me lier au gens mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Etre Hokage pour moi, voulait dire être accepté pour tout ce que j'étais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris et retenu la leçon, je ne serais comme tous le monde ! »

-Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto, il sentait la détresse de son ami et voyant que les autres étaient figés il avait pris sur lui d'aller réconforter le blond. Il se mit face à lui, sans le toucher car il savait que cela gênerait Naruto, et le regardant droit dans les yeux lui dit :

« A quoi penses-tu ? Vraiment, à force de te taper la tête pendant tes entraînements tu as égaré le pauvre neurone dont tu avais été doté à la naissance ? Tu ne vois pas que nous sommes tous ici car nous inquiétons pour TOI ?

-Même toi ?

-Même moi dobe… »

Le blond eu un sourire tremblant qui se voulait rassurant ; puis l'instant d'après il repoussa Sasuke en le projetant sur le sol à dix mètre de lui. Lorsque le brun se releva il put voir Naruto immobilisé par un ninja. L'ennemi avait pressé son corps tout entier contre celui de Naruto, il l'enlaçait tout en lui maintenant un kunaï sous la gorge. Il susurra alors à l'oreille du blond :

« Dis, je t'ai manqué ? »

Merci à tous et au prochain chapitre


	4. Decouvertes déplaisantes mais

Le créateur de ce fantastique monde et personnages est fantastique mais an author alone in the dark n'est pas lui.

Résumé : Naruto porte un masque, mais un sourire ne cache-t-il pas les plus profondes douleurs ? Malheureusement lorsque le masque se brise les autres découvrent qu'une si profonde souffrance n'est pas sans conséquences désastreuses et douloureuses à entendre et à découvrir.

Annonce : le rythme de parution va être d'un chapitre long (8 à 13 pages 3000/4000 mots) et d'un court (5 à 6 pages 2000/2500 mots) en alternance généralement updater le samedi mais à moins d'un long temps sans parution il y a peu de chance que les chapitres à venir soient aussi longs que le premier. Il faut aussi signaler que cette fiction aura une HAPPY-END. Il est vrai que ces premiers chapitres sont un peu (beaucoup) tristes mais ça s'arrange après.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre quatre : Découvertes déplaisantes mais amitiés profondes ?

On ne pouvait pas voir le visage du ninja, il portait un masque de céramique blanc où étaient dessinés des yeux et un sourire rieur.

« Hé bien Nana-chan, tu ne bouges pas ? Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité l'autre jour.

Je suis désolé Ki-sama, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, alors

Je suis vexé, moi qui me suis occupé de toi depuis ta plus tendre enfance et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de me reconnaître !

Je suis désolé Ki-sama »

Le ninja lâcha alors Naruto, qui immédiatement se mit à genoux devant lui, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas reconnu ?

- Il y avait ma dernière mission à accomplir a proximité de vous Ki-sama.

-Tu préfères donc cet Uchiwa à moi ?

Non Ki-sama

-Bien »

Et le ninja passa alors sa main dans la chevelure du blond, en une caresse pour un animal domestique dont il était le propriétaire, il faisait fit de la réaction dudit garçon qui tressaillait à chaque fois que la main se posait sur lui. L'homme se tourna vers les amis de Naruto, les observa un instant puis se retourna puis se retourna vers le jeune homme toujours agenouillé devant lui.

« Leur as-tu fait tes adieux ?

-Je suis désolé Ki-sama, je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

-Je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

-Oui, Ki-sama, je vous demande de me pardonner.

-Va leur dire adieu, après tout c'est ton dernier moment de liberté Nana-chan.

-Oui Ki-sama. Merci Ki-sama. »

Naruto se releva et s'approcha de ses amis. Il s'adressa à eux tristement.

« Tu vois Sasuke, tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir. C'est assez paradoxal tu ne trouves pas : alors que j'apprends qu'au moins une personne, autre que Kyuu m'apprécie pour ce que je suis, je dois partir et ne plus jamais l'a revoir ?

Pourquoi devrais-tu partir Naruto ?

Je vais te raconter une histoire Sasuke, celle d'un petit garçon qui grandissais seul, détesté pas tous les membres de son village. Ses voisins avaient l'habitude de lui reprocher tout les problèmes qui survenaient en ville et chez eux, donc ils évacuaient leur frustration en le battant.

» Un jour ils voulurent tenter un nouveau jeu et ils le plongèrent dans l'eau, le maintenant sous la surface même s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Mais un homme est arrivé, il a secouru l'enfant et a fait fuir les autres ninjas.

»L'enfant, reconnaissant, dit à son sauveur qu'il était prêt à tout pour le remercier. L'homme lui répondit : « c'est simple, suis-moi, et je m'occuperai de toi mais en contrepartie tu devras m'obéir. »

» L'enfant, croyant avoir trouvé une famille s'empressa de dire oui et il suivit l'homme. Arrivés aux frontières du village l'homme fit faire des signes à l'enfant tout en lui ordonnant de mettre son chakra dans ses mains. Peu de temps après un double de l'enfant se trouva devant lui.

»L'homme dit alors : « je vais t'emmener avec moi, mais on ne doit pas savoir que ta disparition, donc ce double de toi ca prendre ta place. Le problème des clones et des illusions est qu'un coup peu les faire s'évaporer. Donc tu vas injecter du chakra dans son corps ».

» L'enfant fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. L'homme repris : « Bien grâce à cela ton double pourra supporter les coups, en contre partie tu subiras les mêmes blessures que tiennes propres n'apparaîtront pas pour autant sur ce clone. Et puis comme cela tu apprendras à supporter la souffrance sans broncher. »

» Tout était dit, le double partit remplacer l'enfant et celui-ci s'éloigna en suivant l'homme.

-La technique dont tu parles est sûrement interdite, aucune technique autorisée ne peut être aussi cruelle !

-Sakura, l'enfant de l'histoire ne le savait pas. Et si vous voulez savoir la fin évitez de m'interrompre car si Ki-sama juge que mes adieux on durés assez longtemps je m'en irai. Don je disais que l'enfant décida de partir avec l'homme, il pensait qu'il obtiendrait l'affection qu'il recherchait tant. Mais il déchanta rapidement, il découvrit que l'homme voulait de lui comme un animal domestique bien dressé, un chien de garde docile avec son maître.

»Pourtant, l'enfant essayait de sa convaincre que l'homme était bien avec lui, qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal en lui ordonnant de rester immergé jusqu'aux épaules, nu dans un étang en hivers jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise de revenir, car après l'homme était très gentil avec lui, il le prenait dans ses bras et lui chuchotait qu'il était un bon petit chiot qu'il était très obéissant et qu'il l'en félicitait.

»L'enfant voulait croire que c'était normal qu'il doive l'appeler maître, ne jamais le regarder dans les yeux et que la position de soumission, agenouillé devant lui, qu'il devait prendre n'était qu'une simple preuve de respect.

» Mais l'enfant, au bout d'un moment ne pouvait plus croire à ses propres mensonges. Pourtant, il continuait à obéir car il avait fait une promesse. L'homme, malheureusement, voulut rendre son jouet encore plus docile, alors il prit à l'enfant la seule chose qu'on ne lui avait pas encore volé : son innocence, sa pureté.

»Dès lors l'homme fût comblé, l'enfant n'était plus qu'un pantin sans âme entre ses mains, il avait réussit cet 'exploit' en douze mois. Il garda l'enfant encore cinq mois avec lui. Puis un matin il lui annonça qu'il allait partir, l'enfant devrait retourner à son village et agir comme s'il n'en était jamais parti. L'homme lui appris aussi qu'il reviendrait le chercher une semaine avant ses dix neufs ans, qu'il devait accomplir tout ce qu'il avait à faire avant cette date car à partir de là il lui appartiendrait corps et âme.

» Puis après un bref au revoir, l'homme parti laissant seul l'enfant qui se souvint toujours du masque de son 'maître', un masque blanc avec un visage souriant, une façade hypocrite pour un monstre à l'âme noire.

» Mais il savait que son maître tiendrait sa parole et qu'il viendrait à l'heure dite, alors pour ne plus y penser il voulut vivre, sa vie pleinement. Malheureusement pour lui chaque jour voyait ses remords devenir de plus en plus lourd car chaque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu réussir à faire serait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire car il n'e aurait pas le temps.

» Puis, au fur et à mesure que l'échéance approchait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le retour de l'homme au masque. L'enfant avait mûrit il était devenu un homme et l'idée d'être la 'chose' de ce ninja le répugnait au plus haut point mais il ne pouvait revenir sur la parole qu'il avait donnée. Finalement il trouva une alternative qui ne l'obligeait pas à trahir son serment : il décida de mourir avant qu'Il ne vienne le chercher. Dès lors, tout était clair pour lui, il fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire et se prépara à quitter cette vie ? Sauf qu'il avait oublié deux choses, ou plutôt deux êtres qui s'acharnèrent à le maintenir en vie. Alors, son 'maître' le retrouva. C'est ainsi que l'enfant devenu homme partit et que les gens qui comptaient pour lui ne le revirent plus jamais… »

Sasuke serrait de plus en plus les poings au fur et à mesure se l''avencement du récit de Naruto. Il se crispait de rage : son ami n'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Kakashi, lui, ne pouvait pas croire qu'il n'allait plus jamais revoir le blond s'était impossible !

« Tu n'es pas obligé de partir avec lui, ce n'est pas en se soumettant à cet homme que tu suivras ton nindo…. »

Naruto tourna ses yeux vers le ninja aux cheveux argentés, celui-ci tressaillit sous le regard glacial du blond. L'Uzumaki s'adressa à l'homme d'une voix condescendante et méprisante, un parfait reflet de m'arrogance du Sasuke d'antan.

« Senseï, c'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Moi, qui devais apprendre de vous, je vais aujourd'hui vous enseigner quelque chose. A chaque fois que je fais une promesse, je libère une partie de mon chakra. Je passe un pacte avec lui et je suis obligé de respecter ma promesse. Sauf si j'en suis dans l'impossibilité, comme par exemple lorsque la personne à qui j'ai fait la promesse est morte (et encore pas toujours) ou lorsque cette promesse s'applique à moi-même : je m'étais promis de devenir Hokage, je ne le serai jamais mais mon chakra ne réagit pas avec cette promesse.

-Pourquoi insuffler du chakra dans ce genre de promesse ?

-Haha ! Je n'ai pas choisit de mettre mon chakra dans ce serment mais ma détermination, ma conviction, lorsque j'ai prononcé ces paroles ont fait que mes paroles ont été liées au chakra. Donc je vous dis adieu, je dois partir. Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra jamais, mais faites quand même attention à vous. »

Naruto commença à se détourner, lentement il s'approcha de l'homme, il se remit ensuite, lentement, à genoux devant lui, lui présentant sa nuque. Le ninja masqué posa une main de propriétaire sur le plus jeune et dit :

« Viens, nous partons »

Sasuke parut alors reprendre ses esprits, il chuchota ses mots pour lui-même :

« Il faut que la personne à qui tu as fait la promesse meurt, alors, rien de plus simple ! »

Et il réapparut derrière le ninja au masque un kunaï, prit à Kiba au passage, plaqué sur la gorge de l'homme. Mais celui-ci se dégagea. Ils commencèrent à se battre au corps à corps, usant de techniques de Taïjutsu. Sasuke était tout de même encore faible de sa convalescence et l'autre ninja était puissant. Naruto, c'était écarté et regardait le combat. Il était déchiré : d'un côté il voulait rejoindre l'Uchiwa et combattre à ses côtés, de l'autre son maître lui avait ordonnés – il ya bien des années – de ne jamais se battre contre lui. Alors, il regardait ces deux hommes lutter pour lui. Les autres ninjas présents ne voulaient pas interférer dans le combat mais ils étaient prêts à remplacer Sasuke chacun leur tour si celui-ci venait à faillir.

Les deux hommes continuaient à échanger des coups quand soudainement, Ki apostropha Naruto :

« Alors, tu ne viens pas ? Pourtant, la dernière fois tu es bien intervenu, tu as combattu contre moi. Que vois-je, tu serres les poings ? Tu veux venir n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien viens, bas-toi contre moi, comme ça lorsque je t'aurais écrasé tu comprendras que j'ai tous les pouvoirs sur toi, que je te serai toujours supérieur mon cher petit animal de compagnie. N'hésite pas et défoules-toi de toutes tes forces car c'est la dernière fois où tu te mesureras à moi.

-Bien Ki-sama. »

Merci à tous les reviewers et revieweuses. Les commentaires font toujours plaisir et ils sont très gentils. Merci tout spécialement à Elea The angel of the shadow, Ruizuchan, Asuka tanku, Sandrine De Griffondor, la folle neko girl ainsi que tous les anonymes.


	5. Passé quand tu te rappelles à notre bo

Le créateur de ce fantastique monde et personnages est fantastique mais an author alone in the dark n'est pas lui.

Résumé : Naruto porte un masque, mais un sourire ne cache-t-il pas les plus profondes douleurs ? Malheureusement lorsque le masque se brise les autres découvrent qu'une si profonde souffrance n'est pas sans conséquences désastreuses et douloureuses à entendre et à découvrir.

Annonce : PARDON pour ce long moment d'attente mais l'ordinateur a fait des siennes et puis ce chapitre est long ça compense (un peu) non ? Merci pour le soutien de vos reviews.

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5 : Passé quand tu te rappelles à notre bon souvenir

Immédiatement, Naruto disparu et réapparu aux côtés de Sasuke. Les deux paraissaient parfaitement synchronisés, ils se battaient comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un : chaque coup qu'amorçait Sasuke, Naruto le complétait à merveille. On aurait dit qu'ils partageaient leurs pensées. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Le combats commençais à durer, Ki était puissant, Sasuke encore faible et Naruto n'arrivait pas à se donner à fond dans un combat contre son « maître ». Tout à coup, Sasuke lança un katon qui força le masqué à sauter, Naruto alors, le renvoya d'un coup de pied au sol.

L'Uchiwa était étendu au sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger suite à sa trop grande dépense de chakra. Naruto, lui restait figé, à quelques mètres du ninja masqué, il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller l'achever. Kyuubi s'avança alors et dit :

« Renardeau, tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de cette parodie d'être humain, j'ai quelques comptes à régler avec lui. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois entravé par ta promesse. »

Alors la renarde se mit à approcher de l'homme vautré sur le sol. Au fur et à mesure le corps de la démone grandissait pour finir par se stabiliser en la forme d'un kitsune à six queues de la taille d'Akamaru, le chien de Kiba. Elle sauta alors sur l'homme, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, puis, délicatement, avec une de ses griffes elle fit sauter le masque du ninja. Asuma, fut abasourdit par le visage du masqué, il en laissa tomber son mégot ! Kurenaï, e voyant aussi troublé prit sur elle de lui demander ce qu'il avait :

« Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Pas tout à fait, mais presque. Cet homme est dans le bingo book. C'est un renégat de Konoha. A l'époque Sarutobi-sama l'avait arrêté mais il a réussit à s'enfuir.

C'était un très bon ninja mais le problème est que nous avons découvert qu'il aimait s'en prendre aux enfants. Il s'attaquait aux civils du village et les menaçait avec son statu de jounin. Puis, un jour, il a essayé de s'attaquer à un enfant de la branche parallèle de la soke. Le père l'a prit en flagrant délit. Il tabassait le petit garçon. Du coup on l'a arrêté mais il a assommé deux des anbus qui l'escortaient, en a tué un troisième, à pris son masque est s'est enfui. On en l'a ensuite plus jamais revu.

J'ai dû alors partir avec lui le jour même de son exil.

C'est probable Naruto…

Ce n'est pas que cette histoire ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'aimerai bien pouvoir l'achever. Je peux ?

Vas-y Kyuu, il ne manquera à personne mais je te conseille de lui couper la langue ou de le bâillonner - quoique j'aie un peu de mal à savoir comment tu pourrais le faire sans mains – si tu ne veux pas qu'il m'ordonne quelque chose.

D'accord. Assis toi et admire Renardeau, je vais te venger. »

La kitsune commença par couper la langue de l'homme avec ses griffes puis, pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang elle cautérisa la plaie en lui envoyant un petit katon dans la bouche.

Ensuite, lentement, elle commença à dépecer Ki en traçant de longs sillons dans sa peau avec ses griffes puis en arrachant les lambeaux. Le nukenin semblait souffrir atrocement. Naruto parut fasciné un instant puis il se détourna du spectacle. Il annonça froidement aux personnes présentes, sans toutefois s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulidf :

« Je sais que le métier de ninja à tout mais, à moins que vous soyez les disciples d'Ibiki Morino, vous risquez fort d'être dégoutés et écœurés. Kyuu est je vous le rappelle une démone et elle est en colère, alors sachant qu'elle s'y connaît particulièrement bien en tortures je vais, pour épargner vos estomacs, invoquer un bouclier de chakra opaque autour d'eux. Seuls ceux qui le voudront voir le pourrons. »

Au moment même où le blond prononçait ces paroles, un bouclier rouge teinté de noir s'érigea autour de la kitsune et de sa proie.

Naruto s'assit alors en tailleurs et se perdit dans la contemplation de la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du dôme.

Sasuke, qui avait récupéré un peu de ses forces, le rejoignit et se posta à la droite du blond. Shikamaru après un « galère » retentissant imita le brun en se plaçant à la gauche de l'Uzumaki.

Les sanins, les senseïs, Néji et Lee continuèrent à observer la punition orchestrée par Kyuubi. Kiba lui, ne pouvait supporter l'odeur de tout ce sang et les effluves de peur et de souffrance qui émanaient de l'endroit, il dut s'éloigner. Il emmena avec lui Hinata qui s'était évanouie au premier hurlement de l'homme. Sakura, elle, était tellement concentrée sur Sasuke qu'elle ne voyait plus rien de ce qui l'entourait. Shino, bien qu'on ne puisse voir ses yeux, se détourna de la scène et en profita pour réceptionner Ino qui défaillait. Tenten tourna le dos à la torture et alla rejoindre Kiba. Chouji dont l'appétit était légèrement coupé par la débauche de sang dont faisait preuve Ki alla s'assoir sous un arbre un tantinet éloigné du centre de la clairière.

Extérieurement Naruto apparaissait comme étant calme, mais Sasuke, qui était le plus proche de lui, pouvait le sentir trembler. Cette torture dura deux longues heures pendant lesquelles tous les ninjas encore présents restèrent stoïque. Pourtant lorsque le bouclier de chakra céda un soupir de soulagement fut poussé par toutes les bouches.

Kyuubi s'approcha alors de Naruto avec un air satisfait, elle se léchait les babine. Elle se roula en boule devant le blond, tout en prenant une taille plus petite et déclara d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Voilà, c'est fait, on peut être tranquilles de ce côté-là à présent, mais si tu souhaites être complètement libre je te conseillerai de leurs dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. Si ça peut te réconforter j'ai déjà commencé avec la Haruno et l'Hyuuga quand je possédais ton corps. Enfin, je te laisse le choix petit kitsune, de toute façon tu sais parfaitement que quoi qu'il se passe je te soutiendrais toujours… »

A peine la renarde eût fini cette phrase qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Naruto la prit alors doucement entre ses bras et lui calla la tête dans le creux de son coude, il lui murmura :

« Merci Kyuu-chan, mais te dépenser autant alors même que tu n'es pas totalement habituée à ce corps était stupide. En tout cas merci tu as fait du bon travail… »

En effet de celui que Naruto appelait Ki-sama, il ne restait qu'une énorme tache de sang sur le sol et des cendres qui s'éparpillaient dans le vent.

« De quoi parlait-elle ?

Rien de bien important Hokage-sama.

N'utilise plus ce titre, ave c ce que tu as vécu avec cette … chose, je ne veux plus l'entendre dans ta bouche.

Bien Tsunade-san. Si ça ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais partir.

Pourquoi restes-tu si distant de nous Naruto ? Plus rien ne t'obliges à partir à présent. Tu peux donc redevenir comme avant.

N'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit Sakura ? Qui es-tu pour oser prétendre me connaître ? As-tu seulement une idée de ce que je suis ? de qui je suis ?

Je suis ta coéquipière, bien sûr que je te connais !

Vraiment ? Alors testons tout de suite ta connaissance de moi ! »

Naruto pris alors le temps d'invoquer un petit nid de chakra rouge et déposa avec délicatesse sa renarde à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il disparût brutalement et réapparût au niveau de la lisière des arbres. Il resta immobile quelques instants puis se précipita vers les ninjas au centre de la clairière. Il avait un grand sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, ses vêtements étaient oranges même s'ils étaient identiques à ceux qu'il portait auparavant. Il s'arrêta à quelque mètres du groupe et se mit à parle de façon volubile :

« Dis Sakura-chan tu ne trouves pas que ces vêtements me vont mieux ? Kakashi-sensei vous ne voulez pas me montrer ce qu'il y a sous votre masque ? Baa-chan, tu devrais arrêter ce jutsu qui te fait paraître plus jeune que tu ne l'es, cela permettrait aux vieux du conseil de me nommer au poste d'Hokage ! Iruka-sensei vous ne voulez pas me payer un ramen ? Lee tu ne voudrais pas entraîner la flamme de ta jeunesse avec la mienne pour faire resplendir le soleil de Konoha ? Hinata-chan, pourquoi es-tu si rouge ? Tu devrais aller t'allonger sous les arbres tu as du prendre un coup de soleil ! Shino c'est toi ? Tu devrais arrêter de cacher ton visage on en te reconnaît pas… »

Naruto sautait d'une personne à l'autre sans jamais leur laisser le temps de répondre et toujours, il souriait et riait de façon niaise. Puis, tout à coup il s'arrêtaet retourna calmemetn aux côtés de Sasuke qui était resté auprès de la démone.

Il reprit la parole mais d'une façon plus froide, plus indifférente :

« Faut-il que je continue Sakura ? Me trouves tu plus réel quand je fais l'idiot ?

Oui car tu es alors le vrai Naruto.

Tu sais Sakura je n'aime vraiment pas faire du mal aux gens. Mais je pense que je vais écouter Kyuu-chan et t'énoncer quelques vérités. Il y en a qui ont dit que tu étais une idiote Sakura, j'ai toujours soutenu le contraire mais visiblement je m'étais encore une fois trompé. Enfin, je ne mets pas forcément en doute ton intelligence mais je te conseillerai de demander à te sensei, Tsunade, de vérifier tes yeux car tu me sembles être aveugle. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte apparemment !

Naruto !

Tu es ma partenaire et pourtant, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte. Mais il y avait Sasuke-kun devant tes yeux alors tu n'as jamais pensé à regarder ton troisième coéquipier. Pourtant à moins d'avoir une liaison au cerveau personne ne peut être aussi niais ! Je jouais bien mon personnage de gamin bruyant, attardé, san,s aucun talent et amoureux de toi, non ?

Mais…

Ne t'es tu jamais étonnée de ne jamais, je dis bien jamais, me voir triste ? Ou encore que je continue à avancer, à combattre avec plusieurs armes et blessures dans et sur mon corps ? Non, c'est tellement évidant, un ninja ne ressent pas la douleur ou l'ignore. Après tu t'es sûrement dit Kyuubi doit le soigner. Mais enfin, ce n'est rien tu sais, je comprends qu'on puisse ne pas s'intéresser à moi.

» Pourtant t'es tu jamais rendu compte que le seul jour où tu m'as considéré autrement que comme un crétin inutile est celui où ton soi-disant amour s'est enfui ? Tu m'as alors demandé de te le ramener. J'ai essayé mais cela n'a pas suffit. J'ai faillit mourir et qu'as-tu fais ? Tu m'as craché ton mépris au visage, tu t'es éloignée.

»Je me suis donc enfui avec Jiraya pour reconstruire mon estime de moi-même qui, déjà faible, s'était brisée car je n'avais pas su tenir ma promesse. Au bout de deux ans je suis revenu. J'étais heureux, je pensais que le bonheur du retour d'un de es coéquipiers te ferait plaisir. Mais comme d'habitude j'avais tort : tu t'es mise à me frapper. As-tu apprécié de m'encastrer dans des murs ? Mes côtes elles pas vraiment, elles préféraient se déplacer ou céder.

» Mais bon, ton indifférence à ce que j'étais au fond de moi m'étais connue alors comprends ma surprise lorsque tu OSE DIRE que TU me connais, que TU appréhendes ma personnalité dans son entièreté !

Naruto, je suis désolée, je ne me suis jamais rendue compte que je te traitai aussi mal sinon…

Assez ! C'en est assez Sakura ! Je te l'ai dis je te comprends, même si ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir mal j'accepte ton point de vue. Mais ne me force pas à écouter des excuses qui ne servent au bout du compte qu'à te déculpabiliser.

Et puis si ça peut te rassurer tu n'es pas la seule à n'avoir rien vu… »

On pouvait entendre une certaine amertume dans les propos de Naruto, il semblait enfin dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, l'ensemble de ce qu'il avait accumulé en lui-même, sans en parler et ce depuis des années.

« Vous volez savoir ce que je pense vraiment ? Alors ne vous plaignez pas après de de ce que j'aurais pu vous dire.

Vas-y dévoile nous tes griefs Na-ru-to.

Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi empressée Ino, ton tour viendra. Par ailleurs, vu que tu ne représente que peu d'intérêt pour moi, ne t'étonnes pas que ce que j'ai à te dire vienne après ce que je dois exposer à ceux qui me sont « importants ». Kakashi-sensei je vais commencer par vous.

Je t'en pris Naruto, j'ai conscience que je n'ai pas été un très bon sensei pour toi.

Vous avez été l'élève du quatrième Hokage n'est-ce pas ?

Oui

Il est donc naturel que vous vous sentiez mal en regardant son fils qui lui ressemblait tant. Et son caractère espiègle vous rappelait Obito, votre meilleur ami, celui qui vous a donnée le sharingan. Vous ne vouliez plus souffrir et puis il était tellement plus simple de s'occuper de Sasuke, qui vous ressemblait énormément de part son don héréditaire et son comportement, et dans une moindre mesure de Sakura qui contrôlait si bien son chakra. Vous savez à l'époque je vous en ai voulu… »

Naruto s'adressait à Kakashi en le regardant droit dans les yeux mais après avoir prononcé ces mots il se mit à marcher de long en large.

« Les trois-quarts des enfants de ce village naissent avec un kunaï entre leurs mains, vous le savez, même les civils sont d'anciens ninjas et ils forment tous leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent rapidement se défendre et être aptes à vivre seuls. Après ''l'attaque de Kyuubi'' il y a eu de nombreux orphelins et beaucoup ont du aller dans des familles d'accueils qui prirent soin d'eux comme de leur propre enfant. Mais qui voudrait de l'enfant démon ? Le Troisième m'a confié à l'ancienne nourrice de mon père mais celle-ci est morte quand j'avais trois ans, elle était trop vieille pour m'apprendre quoi que se soit.

»Après le troisième a de nouveau tenté de me placer dans une famille mais aucune n'acceptait la charge que j'étais. Un anbu est devenu mon tuteur, il ne faisait que des missions longues durée et n'était jamais là. Quand il était présent il avait reçu l'ordre du conseil de ne m'apprendre aucune technique ninja, qui sait j'aurai pu devenir dangereux ! Cet homme est mort en mission lorsque j'ai eu huit ans. Le conseil m'a alors jugé apte à prendre soin de moi par moi-même.

»Un an plus tard je suis rentré à l'Académie. Je n'étais pas très doué, je n'arrivais pas à faire les exercices aussi bien que les autres. Mais quand je retournais chez moi il n'y avait personne pour m'aider ou pour m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais pas non plus de rouleau familial pour m'aider. Du coup j'ai tenté de compenser mon manque de connaissances par de l'entraînement, mais vu que je canalisais mal mon chakra et que ma forme physique laissai souvent à désirer je m'évanouissais souvent et je finissais par passer la nuit dehors. Iruka-sensei l'a alors signalé aux vieux du conseil qui l'ont alors désigné pour être mon tuteur. Par contre comme je n'avais jamais eu d'aide je n'ai pas pensé à lui en demander. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai raté mon examen à deux reprises je pense.

»Puis, suite à l'affaire Mizuki j'ai eu accès à un rouleau expliquant une technique ninja : le multiclonage. J'étais heureux car pour la première fois je comprenais un jutsu et je pouvais l'utiliser, il ressemblait tellement à celui que m'avait appris Ki-sama que je n'avais aucun mal à l'employer ! J'ai utilisé le kage bushin à outrance je le reconnais. Mais je n'en savais aucun autre ! Alors bien sûr le jour de l'épreuve j'ai lamentablement échoué.

»Vous vous êtes reconnu en Sasuke car il possédait lui aussi le sharingan. Et Sakura avait une excellente maîtrise de son chakra et une certaine intelligence. Elle comprenait ce que vous disiez. Pas moi ! Mais bon, je vous aime bien vous savez. Vous avez toujours été gentil. Distant mais gentil. Vous m'avez même apporté à manger ! J'étais si content quand vous m'avez apporté des légumes.

Pourquoi en étais tu si heureux ? Tu n'aime que les ramens jusqu'à preuve du contraire!

Plus maintenant Sakura… »

Il avait un sourire triste qui se transforma en grimace douloureuse. Il reprit :

« J'aimais les ramens par obligation Sakura…

Je ne comprends pas !

Je vais t'expliquer. Si tu ne l'a pas encore assimilé je vais me répéter : je porte le démon, ou plutôt la démone, Kyuubi en moi. Celle qui à attaqué le village, à juste titre mais bon. Si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué je vais aussi t'apprendre que les gens de ce village ne m'aiment pas. Tous ou presque on perdu un proche durant la bataille…

En quoi cela m'avance sur tes goûts culinaires ?

Tu vas tout de suite comprendre : ils me haïssent donc ils ne me laissent pas acheter dans leurs magasins ou mettent dans la nourriture des choses qui me rendent malade. Il n'y a qu'à Ichiraku que je peux manger çà ma faim et sans risque, comme un client normal.

C'est, c'est aussi la rai-raison de ton habillement Na-Naruto-kun ?

Oui Hinata, en partie. La pension qui m'était alloué n'était pas énorme, et puis cette combinaison avait deux avantages : elle était assez large pour cacher toutes les blessures que je pouvais avoir et sa couleur me rassurait.

Eh bien Néji, elle me rappelait la couleur du bouclier de chakra que Kyuu élevait autour de moi quand j'étais petit. Et puis cela renforçait mon image d'idiot et de ninja incapable de se camoufler correctement ! Mais bon… j'étais peut-être voyant physiquement quand j'étais enfant mais il y en a qui ne savent toujours pas se dissimuler aujourd'hui…

Que veux-tu dire ?

Néji, voyons, ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien vu ? vraiment tu le dévores du regard à longueur de temps et lui, pourtant réputé pour son intelligence, est encore plus aveugle. Mais tu sais Néji n'arrêtes pas de le regarder ça lui fait toujours plaisir car quand il se plonge dans ton regard il se dit : « Là je me sens bien, ses yeux sont encore plus reposants que les nuages : la couleur des siens est plus profonde ». Il t'adore vraiment et toi tu ne vois rien et tu tentes pathétiquement d'entretenir une relation vouée à l'échec avec Sakura. C'est stupide, vraiment….

Non…ce n'est pas vrai…

Tu sais là il te trouve encore plus mignon car tu rougis.

Comment sais-tu cela ?

Un jutsu Néji, un jutsu.

Lequel ?!

Tu sais Gaara, tu n'es pas très discret, mais bon. Tu le connais ce jutsu, comme moi tu as du l'utiliser un jour ou l'autre…

Réponds !

Nimpô : lecture des pensées de surfaces.

Stoppe le tout de suite Naruto !

Pourquoi, je me sens bien tu sais…

Arrête-le ! ce jutsu est déjà épuisant à exercer sur une seule personne alors sur plusieurs. Arrête ! Il pompe énormément dans tes réserves et peu te rendre fou !

Tu sais Gaara, pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale, pour peu qu'elle existe elle est protégée…

Par ta démone peut-être ? Elle est en train de dormir comme une bienheureuse dans le nid que tu lui à crée et elle est dans un autre corps, elle ne peut pas t'aider !

Peut-être mais vois tu elle n'est pas ma seule défense, j'en ai une autre, moins efficace mais tout de même utile. Une technique

Laquelle ?

Nimpô, affaiblissement des émotions.

Haha, il n'est pas très utile à ce que je vois…

Sakura, tais toi. Si c'est pour annoncer des faits si insignifiants, retiens-toi d'ouvrir ta grande bouche. Cette conversation ne te concerne pas. Et par-dessus tout tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux bien éprouver !

C'était donc ça ton secret. C'est de cette façon que tu as réussit à leur pardonner tant de fois… Depuis combien de temps l'utilises-tu ?

Huit ans.

Depuis huit ans seulement ? Gaara ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, depuis que j'ai huit ans.

Comment l'as-tu découverte ?

Pour tout te dire Gaara, je l'ai appris lors d'une « visite ». L'un d'EUX m'a soumis à ce jutsu car il trouvait que je criais trop à son goût. ILS ont trouvés ça efficace car ILS l'ont réutilisé de nombreuses fois par la suite. J'ai fini par l'apprendre. Ce jutsu est utile tu sais il m'a beaucoup aidé à maintenir mon masque… »

Naruto disait cela d'un air détaché tout en haussant les épaules, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune importance, n'en avait plus. Il semblait fatigué. Lui qui auparavant étais débout avec Néji, Shikamaru, Gaara et Sasuke à ses côtés l'entourant comme une garde rapprochée, s'était assis sur le sol aux pieds de Sasuke et appuyait sa tête dans sa main.

« Il ne marche plus aussi bien n'est-ce pas ? Tu as développé une résistance à ce jutsu.

Tu es perspicace Sasuke, tu n'es pas changé sur ce plan là. Tu as raison, depuis que j'ai huit ans j'utilise cette technique, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'en l'utilisant de manière continue mes émotions deviendraient de plus en plus intenses et que mon jutsu ne les filtrait plus. Tous ce à quoi je pensais était que cette ponction continue de mon chakra ne me gênerait pas car j'en avais une réserve quasi-illimitée.

S'il ne sert à rien pourquoi continues-tu à le maintenir ?

Pour la bonne et simple raison que le jour où j'arrêterai d'affaiblir mes émotions, ce jour sera celui de ma mort car je sais, et je suis parfaitement lucide à ce sujet contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, que le contrecoup, de toutes ces années à mettre au second plan mes sentiments, va se rappeler à mon bon souvenir et je suis pratiquement sûr que sous la douleur je vais me suicider.

Mais… »

Les Rookies de Konoha s'apprêtaient à poser d'autres questions au blond mais le regard noir du Kazakage de Suna et de L'Uchiwa les en empêchèrent. Naruto était à bout de forces, il donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Iruka, lui, ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner par ces « enfants » à ses yeux. Il prit donc la parole :

« Naruto, que s'est-il passé, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas confié au troisième, à Kakashi, à MOI ? Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas adressé à tes coéquipiers ?

Assez ! j'en ai assez ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à me faire des reproches ? Pourtant j'ai essayé, vraiment ! Alors pour quelle raison je n'arrive pas à VOUS satisfaire ? Je voudrais juste qu'on me dise ce que j'ai fais de mal car malgré tous mes efforts rien n'est assez bien pour vous ! »

Naruto s'était relevé mais il tanguait sur ses deux jambes, il craquait, il se laissait complètement aller, durant sa tirade il suffoquait, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, comme si la fatigue et le désespoir qu'il accumulait depuis des années s'était infiltrés au delà du barrage qu'il s'imposait, et s'abattaient sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose contre. Et soudainement, il arrêta de parler, il tituba vers Sasuke et s'évanouit dans les de celui-ci.


End file.
